Occlumency Lessons
by Montana
Summary: It's sixth year, there's a new DADA teacher, and Harry's still trying to recover. The new instructor has a history with Snape that confirms once and for all where Snape's allegiance lies. Ch. 14 featuring Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes! No slash. SSOC
1. Lupin Repeated

And they tried so hard to reach you, but you're falling anyway.  
Goo Goo Dolls Acoustic #3Are you entirely sure about this? I mean certainly you could find someone more qualified than...

But Dumbledore had interrupted the woman sitting across from him, I assure you, I have weighed all option and you are the most capable candidate. Mild brown eyes stared back at him skeptically.

That's not comforting. I'll admit even I'm an improvement over that Dernbridge...Right, right, that Umbridge woman, but honestly, Dumbledore, I'm no professor. she insisted, almost laughing off the whole idea.

But you have such excellent references. Dumbledore said with a grin, his eyes looking at her warmly over his half-moon spectacles. She rolled her eyes. 

And my dear cousin is such the reliable source. Dumbledore was silent for a moment, looking at her knowingly.

I know you have your reasons, more than a few, to turn down the position.Understatement, Dumbledore, you were always so fond of understatement.But you have the kind of experience these students need considering the current.. climate. She knew what he was talking about. Her face fell a moment. More than a few lives were affected by that one. She looked around his office, the eyes of portraits looking at her, rapt in interest.

Alright, Dumbledore, if you think I'm the one for the job, I won't argue.

Harry leaned his forehead against the window of the train. The sun shone outside, but no one in the compartment was really speaking. Neville had contented himself with a chocolate frog, and Ron was busy cleaning his broom. Ginny was feeding Pigwidgeon through the bars of his cage, but Hermione was sitting across from Harry, staring at him. Finally, Harry looked up at her.

Don't you want to talk about something? she asked.

What is there to talk about?Harry it's not healthy to...I'm fine Hermione. There's nothing to talk about. he knew what she was referring to, and he had no desire to discuss the issue. Talking about it to them would only make it a stronger reality. He'd rather prolong the disbelief. There was silence for a good long while.

You know, Hermione finally broke the silence, it's affected us all. We need to talk about it just as much as you. Harry stared at her, anger welling up. How could it possibly affect them as much as it did him? He wanted to yell, to scream until everyone on the train heard him. Instead, he turned from her and looked out the window once more, staring at the scenery flying past. They would be at Hogwarts soon enough.

He had only spent three weeks with the Dursleys, and it had been a marginally more enjoyable stay. He was fed regularly, Uncle Vernon had become far more tolerant of owl post, and he was sometimes permitted to watch the news. He had spent the last few weeks with the Weasleys. They were the last thing he considered family, and nothing could have made him happier than to spend time with him. Still, during his visit, it seemed that they were all walking on eggshells around him. Mrs. Weasley spent most of her time making sure Harry was comfortable, and Mr. Weasley seemed afraid to say much to him. Only when Lupin and Mad Eye visited did he get any honest human interaction. Losing Sirius made Lupin all the more important in his life, and Lupin didn't need to be told. 

Now the holiday was over, and he'd be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was on the loose, but now the Ministry knew. He hoped this meant they would be a little safer. Part of him blamed the Ministry for what happened last June, but by and large he still blamed himself. That was the hardest part of it all. He should have stuck with his Occlumency lessons, even if it meant tolerating Snape. He should have sent someone else to the Ministry of magic to investigate. Why did he have to play the hero? He's thoughts were interrupted by the deceleration of the train. They had changed into their robes miles back, and now they began to collect their luggage.

Hogsmeade station was bustling with students. Harry had Hedwig's cage nestled atop his trunk. As they moved through the station they saw Hagrid, who'd come to retrieve the first years and take them across the lake. Hagrid smiled and waved, and they all waved back, Harry smiling in earnest. Just outside the station they saw the carriages that would take them to the castle. The thestrals pulling the carriage were fidgeting and pawing restlessly. Harry knew Ron and Hermione couldn't see them, but he could. He had seen death. Twice now. So, for him the thestrals were as real as the scar on his forehead.

The students piled into carriages and endured the jostling ride up to the castle. Harry contemplated why he had never wondered what pulled the carriages. He had always assumed the carriages were enchanted to pull themselves. He put the thought out of his mind as he saw the great winged boars at hogwarts' gate pass his window. Looking out he could see the castle lit up. This was a sanctuary for them all. parents could hardly wait to send their children to school, knowing Voldemort couldn't touch them as long as Dumbledore was around.

I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be. Ron said. They all shivered at the memory of professor Umbridge, a Ministry official who had taken a strangle hold of the school last year. 

Lupin seemed to know, and he was pretty excited. Harry replied.

Maybe it'll be him again. Ginny said enthusiastically. 

Harry smiled, I don't think so, but maybe it's someone we know. At the very least Lupin knows who it is, and he seemed relieved. Ginny looked back up at the castle as the carriage stopped. The students piled out and the carriage moved on to allow the next one up. The students were all piling up the stairs into the massive doors to the school. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny all followed suit. Once inside they entered the Great Hall. Four long tables served the four houses, and the five sat down at Gryffindor. Many of the students were staring at Harry, but unlike last year their gazes were those of admiration and pride. Above them, the stars twinkled through the enchanted ceiling. It was a beautiful night, the hall was bustling with talk and laughter, and all their professors would be present this time around. Harry and Hermione took the time to scan the staff table. Dumbledore sat in the center and around him sat McGonagall, Flitwick, Trewlany, Snape, Sprout, and several others. Finally they caught sight of the one unfamiliar face there.

Never before ha there been a female Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She was a fair skinned witch with smooth features and dishwater blond hair. Her hair was tied neatly in a low bun and a great violet hat sat atop her head, matching her violet robes. Delicate silver framed glasses sat on her nose, and her face reflected a certain trepidation. Her expression was kind and warm, but her gaze was steely. She was clearly new to teaching, if ever she had taught at all. 

Look at Snape. Hermione whispered to Harry. His glance moved tot he opposite side of the table. Professor Snape, who usually sat at the table with a rather smug demeanor was now staring at the new professor. Unlike with Lupin or Mad Eye, his gaze was neither loathsome nor smug. He seemed confused almost.

He looks like he knows her. Harry replied.

Yeah, but he seems pretty shocked she's here. Shouldn't he know? Hermione asked

He's probably been... working... all summer. I'm guessing he just got back tonight.What are you two going on about? I'm starving here. Ron complained with a pained expression. Harry and Hermione ignored the staff table and they all engaged in the same lively conversation as their peers. They were all delighted when Hagrid arrived with a group of skittish looking first years. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all waved and Hagrid gave them a wink in return. the first years all stayed in a tight cluster as they made their way to the front of the room where a run-down old hat sat atop a stool. The sorting commenced and each house gained a few new members. Finally it was time for Dumbledore to speak and the feast to begin. Harry heard Ron groan beside him, and he smiled despite himself.

Welcome, everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts. I assure you there will be far more stability this year than the previous year, to which the students chuckled, I won't speak long, but only to introduce a new staff member. Defense Against the Dark Arts this year will be taught by Professor Aviera Lupin. Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared at one another in disbelief before returning their eyes to the staff table. The blond woman in violet stood up and smiled cautiously, tilting her head slightly to the students. She has traveled across the globe to return to Hogwarts as an instructor. I'm sure you're all familiar with her cousin, Professor Remus Lupin, who held this position only three years ago. I hope you treat her with the same respect. Eat up. Even Ron was too shocked to dig in immediately. They all looked at one another searchingly.

Well, that's a good sign. Ginny said.

I'd rather have our Lupin here, though. Ron scoffed.

I think she'll be marvelous. Remus was clearly excited she'd be teaching here. Hermione said simply. They all shrugged and began grabbing food and pitchers of pumpkin juice. They were all too hungry to speak, and so they meal passed in silence, but occasionally Harry would risk a glance at the staff table and see Professor Lupin gazing at the students, not eating a bite. Meanwhile, Snape, when he wasn't staring at his plate deep in thought, glanced at her occasionally in the same confused, disconcerted way.

Eventually the meal ended, Dumbledore wished them a good night, and they students piled out for their separate houses. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all headed back to Gryffindor tower. The dishes and platters on the tables disappeared, and the instructors began to file out. Dumbledore took the time to say goodnight to all the staff, and Aviera Lupin said good night to Dumbledore and McGonagall, the only two she'd really met so far. She walked around the staff table and toward the door. A few steps later she stopped and turned, looking at Snape who'd been busy scowling at professor Trewlany as she predicted a case of head lice. He returned her gaze and for a moment; they just stared.

Good night Severus. she said coolly before turning and leaving the hall.

A/N: Please R&R! I'm not J.K. Rowling, I don't pretend to be, so please review my writng on its own virtue. Critiques are encouraged, flames will be used to warm my TV dinner.


	2. Good New, Bad News

You see her confidence is tragic, but her intuition magic.  
Train Meet VirginiaYou know you're rather lucky you made it into this class. Hermione scolded lightly. Harry and Ron both shrugged.

At least we know I'm not without all luck. Harry replied as they headed to their first class of the day, double Transfiguration.

And we were further fortunate to avoid taking Divination any more. Ron chimed in, pleased with himself.

You should still be ashamed of the grade you got, Ron. Hermione scolded. Even if she hated the class, Hermione couldn't stand to fail anything.

Maybe later. he replied with a grin as they entered McGonagall's classroom and took their seats. Unlike last year, their whole house wasn't present. Only those who managed to pass their Transfiguration O.W.L. made it to McGonagall's N.E.W.T. Transfiguration class. Naturally, Hermione had made it, and, by some twist of luck, Ron had managed to make it into the class, too. The class began quickly, McGonagall welcoming the N.E.W.T students before getting into their first assignment. It was time to start transfiguring larger, more complex beings. McGonagall demonstrated on a table sitting at the front of the classroom. Before anyone knew what was going on, the table had transformed into a great grey Wold Hound. Ron and Harry looked at one another, aghast. This was going to be a long year.

Given any more thought to your career? Harry asked Hermione once they'd finally left Transfiguration. It had taken McGonagall several minutes to track down the jewelry box Ron had tried to transfigure into a puppy. They found it under a Hufflepuff girl's desk, shivering and trying to nip at McGonagall's hands with it's wooden lid.

she said, cryptically, When are you starting your Occlumency lessons?Soon I suppose. Dumbledore hasn't said. I hope he'll teach me, instead of Snape. Harry shivered at the thought of spending his Monday evenings in Snape's dungeon office. If anyone could challenge Voldemort's hatred of Harry, he was sure it would be Snape. 

Maybe that new Defense teacher will do it. Ron suggested as they stepped outside. They were taking Care of Magical creatures, primarily out of respect for Hagrid, After all, she's Lupin's cousin, and he gave you lessons on that patronus stuff. Harry thought. It would make sense to have the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher give him the lessons, But what if she's not much of an Occlumencer. There's a reason it's not included in most Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Ron shrugged, and they all continued out to the patch of land between the forest and Hagrid's cabin. A few of their classmates were gathered, along with a few of the Slytherins. Not many people opted to take Care of Magical Creatures. Though Harry thought it quite unfair to Hagrid, he was pleased to see that Draco Malfoy wasn't among the Slytherin students gathered. Hopefully he wouldn't show up. As Hagrid came around and greeted the class, Malfoy was still nowhere to be seen.

Hagrid said, not as many of you as I'd hoped. Harry caught the sense of disappointment in Hagrid's voice. But I'm sure we'll have a great year. Hagrid cheered just as quickly, I've got some great things planned for us.This is the part where we get eaten by a Chupacabra isn't it? Harry heard one Slytherin girl whisper to another before they both broke into giggles. Hagrid either didn't hear the comment or he was ignoring them. Either way, the class continued, and, by the end, they had all carefully nestled some eggs into warm little boxes to incubate. They weren't told what the creatures were, and Hermione seemed concerned. After class, Hagrid called the three of them over for a moment.

How was summer for you three? Hagrid asked, chancing a caring glance at Harry. the three of them all looked at one another.

It was OK Harry replied. No one else really had anything to say, and Hagrid was silent for a moment.

Well, I just wanted to say thank you for looking after, he paused and looked around, You know... Harry smiled ruefully, No problem.I heard you learned something from that thestral course. Hagrid said proudly. Ron turned a little green at the thought and Hermione forced a grin.

Yeah, yeah we learned a lot. Hermione said.

The last class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. All three were anxious to find out just what their new professor would be like, and after last year they had serious doubts it could be any worse. Several students were lined up outside the classroom when Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived. Last year the only way to learn counter jinxes was to form an illegal club and practice themselves. Harry had to teach them. He certainly hoped this year it would be unnecessary. Now that the Ministry new that Voldemort was back, however, he couldn't imagine they would prevent the students from learning Defense. If anything, Dumbledore would insist upon it. 

Soon enough, the blond woman in the violet robes came bustling down the hall, books and wand in hand. She smiled meekly at the class before unlocking the door and letting them in. The students poured in and took their seats while Professor Lupin bustled busily at the instructor's table. After a few moments, the class had settled and she looked up, pushing her silver spectacles back up the bridge of her nose. She looked around as if appraising them all.

I would like to welcome you all to your N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I am Professor Aviera Lupin. I hope there will be no confusion between my dear cousin and I. she smiled at the notion, This year your required text is Volume One of _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_. Please pay attention to the illustrations as your exams will be purely based on your ability to perform the desired counter jinxes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other excitedly. The class promised to be a massive improvement on last year. Harry already had the text.

For once in their lives, most students rather regretted that this class hadn't been a double period. The anticipation of learning to conjure a patronus was unbearable, though Aviera had warned that many witches and wizards never learned to create a full-fledged patronus for years. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were delighted with their selected text, and each new why she'd selected it. Lupin and Sirius had given Harry the volumes in this collection after all, Remus had clearly suggested them to his cousin. Once the bell rang, students packed their things and filtered out, chattering eagerly among themselves. Each sixth year tried to envision what form their patronus would take. Just as Harry was about to leave with his friends, the professor called him back. She was busily placing books and parchment in a worn khaki messenger bag. She glanced up at him from her oval glasses as he approached. 

Mr. Potter, the Headmaster requested that I inform you to speak with him after dinner tonight. He's decided to broaden your occlumency lessons. she said smoothly, buttoning the button on her bag before standing from her chair.

Will he be instructing me, or will you? he asked simply.

I little of both. You will be in my office this Friday for your first lesson, next Friday you will be practicing with the Headmaster, and after that I believe you will be practicing with professor Snape. she responded lightly, hoisting the bag over her shoulders and walking around her desk. Harry's face sank. She smiled understandingly.

Wouldn't it be enough for you and Dumbledore to teach me? he asked, wincing.

The truth is, Harry, Dumbledore is more talented than any professor in this school could ever hope to be. However, Severus has a rather innate insight into your particular... problem. He's been able to fool Voldemort for years. Harry was rather surprised, very few dared pronounce the Dark Lord's name. He's superb at what he does and he understands the Dark Lord more intimately than even Dumbledore could hope. she replied, Harry sighed. I understand your reservations, but this is why the Headmaster and I will be supplementing these lessons. Dumbledore knows you're not entirely comfortable with professor Snape, so you'll only have to deal with him once every three weeks. Harry's face brightened, he had thought when she'd said after that she'd meant he would deal with Snape the rest of the year for occlumency. Once every three weeks was tolerable.

Thank you, Professor Lupin. it was strange calling her this. She nodded.

Off you go, Potter, no need to be late to class.Harry, that's brilliant! Hermione said with due enthusiasm. Though he had no other classes that day, he'd left Lupin's class without another word. Naturally, Hermione and Ron waited for him. With Dumbledore teaching you, there's no way you couldn't accomplish this. Harry smiled in agreement. No matter what Dumbledore had said last June, Harry could never blame the kindly wizard for Sirius' death. There were others to blame, and a certain black-haired Death Eater topped that list.

Shaking the unfavorable thoughts from his head, he continued down the hall with his friends. They had plenty of Transfiguration homework to catch up on, but it was their first night back, and Harry and Ron knew nothing was going to be accomplished before dinner.

One day, you two will learn not to procrastinate. Hermione insisted.

A/N Thanks to my first reviewer!

Ghost of Allknowing - much thanks for the feedback. Since my spellcheck picks up so many "errors" with the names it's easy to get bored and skip through the real errors. I'll try to do better. As for my grammar, I type too fast. So letting me know I need to pay a little more attention is always welcome.

And so here's an update, people. You see, all it takes is one little review to feed the beast. Imagine what more reviews could do! I know, I know, I'm an attention whore, but if you like the story, or if you don't, feedback is much appreciated. I'll try to take time to acknowledge each and every one of you at the end of a new chapter. So, if you're a shameless publicity whore like me, review!


	3. The Plight of Severus Snape

You grew up way too fast and now there's nothing to believe.  
Goo Goo Dolls 

The Great Hall was packed with excited students. Though, at the ends of each table, the first years huddled together as though any stranglers would be picked off and eaten. Harry, Ron and Hermione were rather thankful for their schedule so far. Unfortunately, the next day would be kicked of with a Double Potions followed by History of Magic. Harry and Ron had Quidditch to look forward to, though, and before long, Katie Bell had approached them and informed them of the practice schedule.

I trust you've been practicing this summer, Ron, she added, I want to see more of what I saw last game. Ron smiled widely, ears turning red. He was endlessly proud of his success.

Have you found any better Beaters? Harry asked. Katie shook her head.

Not yet, but we'll hold tryouts again. she replied before saying good evening and returning to her seat. 

I feel sorry for poor Ginny. Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at her questioningly. She was awfully happy about being Seeker last year, but now that you're back, Harry, she can't. Harry had just now realized this. He felt bad for her. She turned out to have a great deal of potential.

She said she'd wanted to be a Chaser, we should have room for her there since Angeline and Alicia have gone. Harry replied with a shrug. The conversation ended with that, as the food had finally appeared and Ron was busy stuffing his plate. How the kid could eat so much and be so skinny was a miracle of modern physics. 

At the staff table, Dumbledore was making conversation with McGonagall and Lupin had introduced herself to Hagrid. She found the rather large man to be a wealth of fascinating tales, and she'd almost wished she was a student again. After all, everyone possesses a little bit of crazy, and she quite appreciated Hagrid's style of crazy. Though she could never see herself illegally harboring a dragon, it would have been nice to be a spectator. After awhile, though, Dumbledore had called her attention and she turned her attention to the Headmaster. He motioned and she stood, approaching his seat.

Have you informed young Harry Potter about his lessons. Dumbledore asked, looking up at her from his seat.

I have indeed, and he seems a little anxious about taking lessons with Professor Snape, but the prospect of having a two week break cheered him up. she replied, glancing at the Boy-Who-Lived while he ate with his friends.

Taking lessons from us hardly constitutes a break. Dumbledore chuckled. 

I know he won't have it as easy as he believes, but Severus can be a rather intimidating individual. She and Dumbledore looked over at the potions master as she said this. He was glaring at Trewlany with an abysmal scowl. Aviera had had the pleasure of listening to the Divinations professor tell her of the cockroach infestation she was surely going to encounter in her sleeping chambers. She could only imagine Snape's fortune.

The boy will have to learn from him, though. And before long, he's going to have to learn to trust him. Dumbledore sighed before turning back to face Aviera, I trust you will help him see that Severus is hardly the beast he perceives him to be.I don't I have any definitive evidence to the contrary. she replied. 

As a matter of course, Trewlany had been giving Snape a colorful overview of his week ahead. In fact, according to the planet Uranus, he was destined to lose his left eye, most likely in a laboratory accident. It wasn't amusing. Snape gave bad news, he didn't take it. Then again, he thought, Longbottom would be in his Potions class. A flaming mishap wasn't entirely unlikely. He sneered at the thought. Why on earth had the cowering little snot bothered taking his class? Neville was terrified of Snape. Then again, his parents...

Snape preferred to avoid dwelling on the personal lives of his students. The classroom was politics. Keep Malfoy appeased, and display as much loathing for the Potter boy as possible without flunking him. Not that the latter was particularly difficult; he looked too much like his father for his own good. The former presented a problem, however. Slytherin was his house, granted, but he had no great love for Malfoy. As long as he wanted to keep his cover, though, he had to pretend the sun rose and set in that child's backside. Even if Potter reminded him of his former tormentors, it was hard to ignore the fact that Malfoy was a sick, sadistic little snot. Still, Draco didn't hold a candle to Lucius, and that's why Snape kept the boy happy.

Now, he had a new problem. He hadn't seen the Lupin girl since he'd graduated, a fact he was rather content with. Her dear cousin had avoided tormenting him, but he'd failed to reign in his... friends, even when he had the power to do so. Aviera was a different story. She'd been a Ravenclaw prefect the year after Remus, and she'd attempted to curtail the Marauder's devious little schemes. She'd shown Severus more kindness and understanding than anyone at that school. He hated her for it. Pity was the last thing on a long list that he needed. She'd had the nerve to invite him home with her one Christmas break. He'd opted to suffer his father's cruelty rather than endure the holiday with a coddling muggle woman and whatever kind of wizard would marry her. Aviera was half-blood, his father would have disowned him for associating with the girl. Not that it mattered now...

He greatly doubted her teaching credentials. If only Dumbledore had given him the chance, just this once. He knew more about the Dark Arts than anyone, save the Headmaster himself. Even though Aviera was in the Order, she'd been on ever since Voldemort had been She hadn't been able to track him all these years, clearly her services were less than valuable. Last he'd heard, she was in the Falkland Islands. What on earth did she hope to find there? Now he had to coordinate Occlumency lessons with her. Then again, that was the Potter boy's fault as well.

Snape's troubles didn't end here. If there was one thing inherent in the Lupin family it was unusually maladies and mishaps. Remus managed to be one person in a billion to be bitten by a werewolf, Aviera had an inner ear problem that made Snape look like he could compete in the Quidditch World Cup. She had no day-to-day issues, but she couldn't look at a broom without falling over. As a result, she was careful what she ate. It seemed that if any magic was used to prepare her food, any at all, she'd have to be wheeled out of the Great Hall in a muggle and she'd probably fall out of that. When the elves in the kitchens use magic to help them cook, or to transfer it to their tables, a little residue gets left in the food. This isn't a problem for most. It's good, clean magic; some healers had been able to prove it was beneficial for most people. When Aviera tried to eat the Hall food her first day at Hogwarts, she fell right off her seat and couldn't stand up for 3 hours. It wasn't so amusing now.

She was incapable of ingesting magic. Blame the muggle heritage. As a result, the headmaster had requested that Snape concoct a Stability Elixir for her. The catch was obvious. He couldn't use any magic to concoct it. He had to collect ingredients from an Apothecary specializing in ingredients, those that had not been collected magically, use ordinary muggle transport to get it all back to the castle, mix everything by hand, and present it to her in person. If he didn't have a stock of this elixir for her once a week, she couldn't eat the hall food. He was rather tempted to let her starve. He didn't honestly understand how muggles survived without floo powder or summoning spells. However, an order from Dumbledore couldn't be ignored, and Snape owed the Headmaster too much to ever try and deny him a request. Otherwise, he would have let Remus be tied to a stake once a month before he'd ever made that dratted potion for him.

Soon enough, dinner was over, and students began filing out. Harry told Ron and Hermione goodbye and promised he'd meet them in the common room before heading up to Dumbledore at the staff table. Dumbledore had stood and was making his way around the table to speak with him. Severus stood and followed the Headmaster along with Aviera. They would all be involved in this little project.

You wanted to see me? Harry asked, dodging the glares from Snape as best he could.

Yes, Harry. As you know, I wish you to begin taking Occlumency lessons again. As it is you're far too vulnerable. Dumbledore began, Harry nodding in understanding. I felt that, this year, it would be necessary to provide more... Dumbledore hesitated, variety. Therefore, you will start your lessons this week with professor Lupin. We will meet in my office next week for your second lesson, and Professor Snape will give you your third lesson the week following. After that, you will begin with Professor Lupin once more, and so on. We just need to know what evening you could possible sacrifice.Quidditch tryouts are this Friday evening. After that, our practices should be every Wednesday and Saturday. he replied. 

Well, I suppose Mondays should work. It'll give you a week to settle in to your classes. Dumbledore replied. Snape was scowling and Lupin just stood there, looking at Harry with a an unreadable expression.

Monday's fine. Harry replied, chancing one more look at Snape. Aviera finally spoke.

It's settled then. I will see you in my office on Monday Mr. Potter.

A/N A new chapter, I have prevailed! Thanks to my THREE new reviewers. Yes!

JB - Thanks so much for looking it over. I know I need a Beta, but I've never been able to take criticism from my friends, so if your beta has some free time I'd appreciate her help.

SmartAlek - I feel very honored that I've recieved your longest review. I'm glad you enjoy the story. I only really want people to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

fischergirl - Brilliant, eh? i suppose even I can't complain to that. :)

I reload the last chapters with a few corrections on what errors I caught. I will work on getting a Beta, and I will continue to refresh any chapters that require it. I read this one over quite a bit, so I hope it's better. And, just a tip for those of you out there, read Jedi Blu's story "Rose Among the Thorns: The Third Evans Sister" there's a reason she's got 380 reviews, people. She probably doesn't need the publicity, but I love the story so much, so I've gotta plug it.


	4. In the Shadow of the Green Knight

Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these.  
Brand New Here's your elixir. You'll need to get it from me each Monday, take it at 10:00 exactly and you should be able to eat the food prepared for you in the hall, Snape lectured Aviera, who was standing in his dark, musty office studying the brilliant yellow liquid filling the vial in her hand. 

Thank you, Severus, I know what a trouble it must have been to make this, she replied, still studying the concoction.

I doubt that, he growled bitterly, causing her to look up at him. 

If it's so much trouble I'll simply make my own dinners they way I did when I was a student here, she offered, setting the vial on his desk.

No you bloody won't, he insisted, You're taking that vial. I refuse to let that much work go to waste. she shrugged, but don't bother making anymore. She picked up the vial and headed for the door.

It's too late for that; the supplies I need for the year have been bought. The last batch will give you three more weeks of elixir. If you refuse to take it I will be forced to tie you down, plug your nose, and pour it down your throat.Dumbledore made you promise you'd make me the potion, didn't he? Aviera turned around, walking back to the chair across from him and plopping down, her arms crossed.

Wipe that smug expression off your face, Lupin, he chided.

Funny, you never did use my first name. Even in school. Only a year older and you still talked to me like a professor, she pointed out, a bemused look on her face. The quintessential Slytherin through and through.And what, prey tell, is that supposed to mean?You like power, Severus, you always have. You need to feel important. Maybe that's why you became a spy so many years ago. Working for the Dark Lord wasn't important enough. Spying on Voldemort gave you power over one of the most dangerous wizards on earth.Speaking of which, where have you been _hiding_ for the last fifteen years? he stressed the word hiding' with as much acidity as he could muster.

Aviera smiled ruefully, Monaco, Tibet, and Northern Russia, anywhere Dumbledore tells me to go. I suppose we're both in that boat.What makes you so sure? he asked, averting his attention to the large book sprawled out on his desk.

You've reverted back to the old trade, haven't you? It must have been risky to go back and face Voldemort's interrogation.At least I've accomplished something. Last I heard you were in the Falkland Islands. What were you hoping to find in that forsaken stretch of nowhere, Lupin? 

That's between Dumbledore and myself. Snape merely shrugged and returned to his work. Aviera was finding it easier and easier to remember why she'd given up on him. In a moment she stood and headed back towards the door of Snape's office. The place smelled of vinegar, and she could hardly wait to get out into the corridor. Just as she was about to turn the handle, he spoke up.

Why have you returned, Lupin? Are you really as masochistic as you seem? his words dripped with disdain.

Goodnight, Severus, she replied, not hesitating as she turned the handle and left his office. 

Aviera walked calmly down the hall, the vial of brilliant yellow liquid in hand. It was only nine fifteen; she had plenty of time to return to her office. She thought perhaps she'd visit a few of her old haunts. It seemed like the time she'd spent here as a student belonged to another lifetime altogether. Several things had changed, including the small patch of swamp she passed. It had been carefully roped off and a plain parchment sign hung above it.

**In Honor of Fred and George Weasley  
For Valiantly Defending Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

She had never met the Weasleys, but she was vaguely familiar with the name. She continued down the hall, admiring the suits of armor that still stood there. At least this hadn't changed. The portraits were still hanging in the halls, their occupants going about their daily—well – She considered for a moment about visiting the portrait in front of the Ravenclaw entrance, but thought better of it. It was too far from her chambers to be plausible. So she continued to wander until she came across a suit of armor bearing a plaque claiming it had belonged to the Green Knight. Then she remembered.

_ Come on Snivelus, give us one of those famous curses, a boy with dark, unruly hair taunted._

Yeah, Snivelly, let's see just how powerful a dark wizard you are, chimed his companion, a dark, dashing youth. Aviera couldn't see who their victim was until she walked a little closer. A lanky boy with long, greasy black hair was huddled next to the suit of armor, his hand over his mouth. Blood was trickling between his fingers. Hatred grew deep in his black, bottomless eyes. 

What's this all about, then? she had asked. Hufflepuffs were generally the peacekeepers, not the Ravenclaws, but she wasn't so heartless as to ignore the young man's plight. Both the tormentors looked at her, and the greasy one saw his opportunity to run. The one with the unruly hair snapped his head around just in time to see the lanky boy escape.

Now why'd you have to go and do that? asked the tall, handsome boy. 

Why were you tormenting him so? she asked indignantly, crossing her arms.

He had it coming, the one with the unruly hair stated simply, smiling and leaning against the wall with one hand. She scowled at him. And what business does a first year have getting tangled in second year politics?If that's what you call politics, she chided. She was prepared to walk away until she saw a lean, tired looking boy with shaggy brown hair round the corner. she called, running and embracing her cousin.

Avi, how are you? he asked, letting go and holding her at arms length. The girl was taller than he remembered, but only by a little. She had the same, flat, dishwater blond hair and black horn-rimmed glasses framing rather dull brown eyes. She was a bookworm and she looked the part.

I'm doing fine, Remus, just... she hesitated, glowering over her shoulder at the two boys now doing their best not to laugh, stopped to lend a hand. Remus looked at his companions and frowned a little.

Greasy haired kid? She nodded. Look, I know these two. They're friends of mine. It's all harmless competition... basically. Remus, in spite of his reassuring words, glanced at his friends reprovingly. he continued, I've been looking for you. How was your first day?Well enough, she shrugged, I wasn't quite sure what to think of Professor Binns.Nothing much to the old ghost to contemplate, now, is there? the handsome one chimed in. The two bullies had moved a little closer.

Remus signaled toward tall, dark, and charming wizard, Is Sirius Black. Sirius gave a mock bow before winking and straightening up once more. That other idiot is James Potter. They're friends of mine. James failed to pay attention to the introduction as he suddenly made a beeline down the hall toward a lovely looking redhead. Aviera was oddly pleased to see the girl brush him off like so much dust.

Well, I'm sorry I can't stick around. I've got a lot of homework, she said.

I'm so sorry you couldn't be in Gryffindor with me, Avi, Remus said. He'd been the closest thing to a brother she ever had over the years. Her parents simply didn't want any more children.

It's alright, Remus. I'm rather fond of Ravenclaw, she assured, Anyway, I'll see you later.

After a moment, Aviera had to remind herself when and where she was. It was almost 10:00. She made way to the other end of the castle, and to her room.

A/N Another chapter, hope this one is a little more interesting. First of all I would like to thank Foggy Librarian for beta reading this chapter. So, if you wanna review, give Foggy some props.

Ghost of Allknowing - Yeah, not everything can always be exciting, but filler info is useful, too, right? Anyway, I'll try to speed things up, but I'm not going to rush everything, there's always a quiet before the storm. I wouldn't want to jump in right off the bat and ruin it all.

Foggy Librarian - Thanks again for reviewing and beta reading the chapter. Hopefully my writing will be far more coherent from here on out. 

duj - Yes, Umbridge was female and she taught the DADA class, but for some reason I fail to recognize her as an authentic Hogwarts professor in my mind. I could have rephrased it better and said she Aviera was the first female DADA professor who was hired by Dumbledore. But my mind works in mysterious ways. When I mentioned the passing grade for Transfiguration, I meant a grade that would pass for McGonagall to accept him. Thus a passing grade where Transfig, was concerned, not the literal rating. Finally, yes, Hagrid is a poor teacher, but Harry always seemed rather biased despite it. He gets irritated with Hermione whenever she suggest Hagrid's class is sub-par. Harry thinks its unfair simply because Hagrid is his friend and he tries his best.

SmartAlek - You certainly know how to outshine any less than sparkly reviews I get. I am making a concerted effort to improve grammar and punctuation on postings thanks to Foggy. Much thanks for your continued support.

I will be posting another chapter tonight, so whenever this one shows up on FF there should be one shortly following.


	5. The Wall

Don't blink, everyone's watching. They'll think you're up to something.  
Dashboard Confessional Morning Calls

Aviera sat in her office, grading essays on a Monday night, while she waited for Harry to turn up. She still hadn't quite worked out tangible lesson plans, but instead spent the first week filling in the gaps left by that horrible Umbridge woman. She'd been quite shocked at the knowledge these children had and their complete inability to put it to use. She was as studious as the next person, but she understood the great importance of practice. She wished she could give them more credit for the excellent essays, but this was a class focusing on practical applications. Essays didn't hold as much weight as in-class demonstrations.

Soon enough, there was a knock on her door, and she bid Harry enter. He was a particularly skinny child, she noted, but so had his father been... from what she could remember. For a moment he stood by the door silently as she finished with a paper. Her brow was bunched together, marring an otherwise pleasant face. She could tell just from the boy's demeanor that he was nervous. She'd heard much about the boy from her cousin, but it seemed Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of her. Eventually, she finished, put her papers back in her bag and looked up at Harry with a smile. He seemed to loosen up.

I'm glad you could make it, Harry. She stood up and walked around her desk to have a better look at him. The room was dim, a lone candle at her desk for the purpose of grading. Still, she had seen his green eyes from across the room. Unruly hair, she remembered that much about his father. I hear you've become quite attached to my dear cousin.Professor Lupin helped me out a lot, he shared. She smiled.

Remus is a good man, but he tends to be a little lax with those who care for him, she replied, and Harry stiffened. She couldn't help grinning wider.

I'm not a beast Harry, she assured, I won't bite. However, I will need you to take this very seriously. Her mood had shifted slightly. There was something deep and dark behind her eyes that made them seem far more dynamic than normal. In your situation, you need to protect yourself, and this is the best way to do so.I understand, he nearly choked out. His inability to take these lessons seriously had endangered several of his fellow students, including his two best friends. 

So, though you may have a break from Severus' she paused, intensity, you're still expected to take this very seriously. Harry nodded. Good, now that we're understood, I'm going to take you back a little. In my opinion, Snape started you off in a rather hasty manner. While I'm all for the sink-or-swim method of learning, I must insist it's not the best way to approach Occlumency. She looked around and found her one wooden office chair and swung it around to face Harry. He sat and she walked around to face him, arms crossed, face deep in thought.

In several muggle philosophies, Harry, meditation is used extensively to clear one's mind. With Professor Snape's history, I don't expect he would ever incorporate such knowledge. However, when I was learning to be an Occlumens, I found this approach invaluable. Telling someone to simply wipe their mind is a daunting task, Harry, and it never worked for me, she explained, circling his chair. What I would like you to do for me right now is close your eyes and beginning concentrating on your own breathing. Count your breaths if you must, but concentrate on controlling it. Set a rhythm. For a long time she simply circled him, walking quietly as she could.

I still keep having thoughts floating into my head, he sighed, clearly frustrated.

You will, Harry. That's normal. You're also unbelievably aware of every single noise in the room and even the slightest disturbances of air. It's completely natural when students live such busy lives to be unable to block their thoughts. After all, it may be that you don't often have a spare, quiet moment in which to think, so right now all your stored agendas and responsibilities are surfacing. Acknowledge them, accept the fact that a thought has weaseled its way in, then let it go, she suggested calmly, finally halting her pacing right in front of him. For awhile she just watched him. His eyelids twitched as he tried to keep them shut. Eventually, the expression on his face relaxed a little and his eyelids stopped twitching.

Haven't fallen asleep on me, have you? she asked, Harry grinned.

No, Professor Lupin.You can open your eyes now. Harry did so, and sat looking at her, slightly confused.

I still can't stop thinking.That's alright, Potter, she replied, This is just a warm-up. Occlumency itself draws on another skill set altogether. You see, you need to accept the fact that all these thoughts and dreams will forever be there. Meditation keeps the person from dwelling on their own thoughts; Occlumency keeps other people from gaining access to your thoughts. Your thoughts aren't your enemy here—they're your most valuable asset. Now, I've heard you've shown remarkable resilience to the Imperius Curse. I'm not even going to ask how you discovered this.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly, Long story.I'll wager. In any case, this is the power you need to draw upon. At this level, we're not going to concern ourselves with your ability to hide the fact that you're concealing your mind. That's a rather advanced technique, and Professor Snape is your best bet on that one. All I want you to do is keep me out. Even if I'm very aware of the fact that you're trying to block me, I need you to keep me out of your thoughts. After all, it doesn't matter whether the Dark Lord knows you're blocking him or not, just that you succeed in blocking him, she insisted, and Harry nodded. she began, drawing her wand from the pocket in her robes, wand out. Get ready, Harry... _Legilimens!_

Harry stood, his wand out, facing her. Suddenly, the room was gone, and he saw Cho, crying as she ran out of Madam Puddifoot's, suddenly there was Voldemort, newly reborn, sneering at him with cruel red eyes, then he saw Sirius, a shocked look on his face as he fell through the arch. Then it was all over, Harry was breathing hard bent over with his hands on his knees. Professor Lupin stood over him, arms crossed, an understanding look on her face.

I want you to try something Harry. Instead of just trying to keep me out, try to keep me distracted. Focus all your thoughts on something benign. When I first did this, I pictured a plain piece of parchment. Concentrate as hard as you can on just one thought, one that has no relevance whatsoever. She looked at him carefully, Can you do that for me? 

Harry nodded, and straightened up. I'm ready. he said with resolve. 

She smiled. Good boy. One... two... three... _Legilimens!_ she announced. This time, Harry only saw a glimpse of Ron outside his window at Number 4 Privet Drive in the back of a flying Ford Anglia before he consciously shifted his thoughts. He thought of a blue wall. It was just a plain blue wall; he'd not seen it before. But there it was. There was no motion, no sound, and no shadow. There was only an endless expanse of mute blue. He felt something tugging at his mind, searching, and the wall began to warp. _No!_ Something in the back of his mind called. _They have no right! _The blue wall stopped warping. Suddenly, the room was back. Aviera was smiling.

It's not what professor Snape will want, she said, But it's a start. She seemed genuinely pleased, and Harry felt somewhat accomplished. They stood in silence, enjoying the new breakthrough, until there came a terse knock on the door. Who is it? Aviera called.

Professor Snape, Lupin. I'm here with your elixir, came the snide voice of the potions master.

Come on in, then, she said, exasperated. 

Harry looked at her questioningly. Are you... he began.

No, no! Goodness no, Harry. No, mine is a different affliction. Professor Snape, she explained as the dark, brooding man entered the room, has been, er, kind enough to brew a potion to make my living here a bit more comfortable. Harry had no idea what she was talking about.

She can't eat the food here without falling on her backside and becoming utterly immobile for hours, Snape explained snidely, Dumbledore saw fit to request I help her out so, Merlin forbid, she wouldn't have to cook her own food.Thank you, Severus, for that tactful explanation of an unusual and intricate affliction, she cooed in a sarcastically sweet voice, plucking the vial delicately from his hands. I was going to retrieve this from your office just as soon as I was done here. 

Snape looked scathingly at Harry. Mind if we have a word about your... methods?Not at all, Severus, she replied. Harry, you may return to your house. Harry nodded, and walked for the door.

Thank you, Professor Lupin, he said before turning the handle and exiting. Aviera turned her attention to the seething man in front of her. She moved the wooden chair to face her desk, and she walked around to her own office chair, sitting down.

Have a seat.

A/N So, here's chapter five. Bon Appetite!


	6. Aviera, Quidditch Star

I'd be more confident if you'd admit you're wrong.  
Before Braille After Arguments

Snape had gone on a well planned tirade in Aviera's office. She had sat, hands folded on her lap, looking at him with almost comic interest. She hadn't smiled, but nodded, her face blank. His voice, deep and commanding, made the message seem five times worse. All things considered, he'd taken her whole lesson rather well. Naturally, he'd been waiting outside her door the whole time, listening to Harry's lesson. The elixir was an excuse. She imagined he didn't take well to her criticizing his methods. Not that it took much imagination, ten minutes of his lecture was devoted to colleagues showing a little respect for one another. She kept her comments to herself.

Eventually, Snape grew tired of insulting the woman and bid her good evening. Though, as he marched out the door and down the hall, robes billowing with a fury of their own, he continued to steam over the insinuation that he was going about his teaching practices wrong. The woman clearly hadn't a clue what she was doing; incorporating silly muggle spiritual practices was absolutely ridiculous. He hadn't cooled off until he reached the passage to his dungeon office. The corridor was dark, the air humid and thick. It was delightful. His footsteps echoed alone down the hall until he finally reached his office.

This was his sanctuary, dark and deep. He burned only one candle at a time, preferring to keep his office as dim as possible. He was used to the acrid smell, it was almost welcoming. It reminded him that he was in his element. So, Snape sat at his desk and began grading essays, a scowl firmly set on his face. The woman had a lot of nerve criticizing his teaching methods. She was coddling Potter, and he'd never learn anything that way. How this inexperienced woman had gotten his dream job was beyond him. He failed to see what she could have possibly done in the last sixteen years to deserve that position. She was no auror, she'd probably never seen the Dark Lord in person. He shivered at the thought of Voldemort, red eyes glowering at him every minute of the day it seemed. No, Aviera was certainly not equipped to handle the stresses of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_Snape had given up on Quidditch by now. He was a fourth year, and he knew there was no time for him to improve as extensively as he needed. His last tryout wasn't even worth contemplating. If only he'd been able to practice at home like most other children. Still, he often found himself pretending to study near the Quidditch field during team practices. He wanted so badly to join the Slytherin team, to be a chaser or even a seeker. That would show those During Gryffindor practice, he'd glower at Potter, wishing he could hex the insufferable git's broom, but knowing he could never get away with it._

Today, Ravenclaw was holding tryouts. Severus sat on the shadow of the bleachers, pretending to concentrate on the potion books laid out before him. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, and the Ravenclaw students were standing on the field, talking and laughing with one another as they waited for the practice to begin. They all looked eager and happy, holding their brooms with rapt anticipation. He hated each and every one of them. He remembered his own disappointment, and wished it upon all of them. Once the captain had shown up and the tryouts had begun, though, he forgot most of his malice. He just wanted to play. He wanted to be good at something besides studying.

Ravenclaw was looking for a new Chaser and a Seeker after two of their players had graduated the year before. He could see several of the new candidates missing the quaffle or dropping it altogether. Around the field, the Seeker candidates were trying to get a lock on the elusive golden snitch. In spite of his flying, Snape was sure he could've been a Chaser. If he just had a little more practice he would have made the team. Then again, Slytherin recruited players for their size. Snape was tall, but hardly the muscular figure they were looking for. Occasionally, the people trying out would drop back to the ground and a new pair would ascend.

That's when he saw the blond in her horn-rimmed glasses. She was chewing her bottom lip nervously. She was queued up next to go. She only had to wait a few more minutes. He knew who she was by now. He'd seen her around those miserable Gryffindors frequently after that incident second year. Each time they met she had looked at him with sad brown eyes, her face warm and caring. The filthy little mixed blood pitied him. It was more than he could stand. Whenever they had picked on him, she had scolded them and countered their jinxes. Once she had even had the nerve to hold out a hand to help him up. He couldn't forget the pained look in her brown eyes after he'd slapped her hand away and stormed off. Silly half-blood, she deserved it,' he convinced himself, swallowing hard.

Soon enough, it was time for new players to take to the air. He saw the blond girl, now a couple inches taller than the day he'd first seen her, mount her broom. She was shaking uncontrollably. He could see it even from his dark little corner of the field. What could make this girl so nervous? Soon enough he found out. As the girl kicked off from the ground, launching her and the broom into the air, she began to sway. He remembered that night in the Great Hall when a blond girl had passed out and had to be taken to the hospital wing. Could this be the same girl? He had never seen the face of whoever had passed out in the cafeteria.

He kept his eyes on her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had bent over the handle of her broom, now unable to control how high she went. He watched as she slipped to the side of her broom, desperately hanging on with one leg, her arms hugging the handle for dear life. One of the Ravenclaw players ascended to see what was happening. When a stray bludger shot out of nowhere and crashed into the falling girl, he was shocked. He watched her body flailing as she plummeted toward the ground. The people on the ground were staring in shock, unable to move. The captain had been smacked sideways by another bludger as she sped toward the ground to save the girl. Severus panicked and withdrew his wand.

Wingardium Leviosa! he shouted. He closed his eyes immediately after, unable to watch. No one was screaming. Opening one eye he saw the girl suspend face down three feet off the ground. She wasn't moving, obviously unconscious. He made a motion with his wand, letting her down gently and collected his books, retreating under the support columns of the bleachers. He wasn't about to stick around and be questioned. However, as he skimmed through the shadows of the bleachers, he saw three crouched shadows by an open trunk, a Quidditch trunk. Creeping closer, staying in the shadows, he saw them wearing Slytherin robes. Snape admitted he would have done the same during a Gryffindor practice, but not at tryouts. Severus avoided them, moving around as quietly as possible before making his way up to the castle.

At dinner that night, Severus was in a particularly foul mood. If the Slytherin Seeker and two Beaters would stoop so low, he was certain he was more worthy of a place on the house team than they were. He watched them from across the table as they boasted about knocking some Ravenclaw girl to the ground. If they knew who'd used the levitating charm he'd never live it down. So, Severus kept quietly to his corner. Much to his dismay, however, he wasn't about to escape so easily.

Snape had left the Great Hall. Dinner was over and he had studying to do. He was greatly surprised, however, when a small hand gripped his shoulder. He spun around, looking down at the blond girl with the horn-rimmed glasses. She looked a little pale, but no worse for wear.

I know it was you, she said softly, who performed that levitating charm. Severus' face scrunched up in disgust.

What makes you think that? he snapped, his heart pounding. He couldn't let his fellow house mates see him.

I saw you on the field at practice. Everyone else was in shock, and no one there knew who had done it. It had to have been you. I just wanted to...Forget it, Lupin, he cut her off, I had to because all of your fellow Ravenclaws were too slow on the uptake. She looked at him with large brown eyes. In the torch light they looked less plain, and shone with a golden hue.

Ok then, she sighed, I suppose there's nothing more to say. She averted her gaze to the floor and headed toward her own end of the castle.

Hey Lupin, he shouted, a thought coming to him. She turned and looked at him with guarded hopefulness. You must have known from first year flying lessons that you were rubbish on a broom. Why ever did you try?My parents were hoping to have a Quidditch star for a daughter. They wanted me to play so badly they named me Aviera, thinking it might have somewhat of a charming effect on my ability to fly. I thought I could control the dizziness. I had to try, for them. She smiled sardonically, Ironic isn't it?Daft is more like it, he grumbled.

Good night Severus.

That had been what started it all. He'd shown one little moment of weakness and she never let him be after that. She would greet him in the hall, try to study with him in the library, and even sit with him when he went to breakfast early on the weekends. It was like trying to get a ghost away from their favorite haunt. She'd been an annoying little brat at best. She was intelligent as any he ever saw, but she failed to understand that he didn't particularly want her around.

You did want her around,' something in the back of his mind said. He shut it away. He had essays to grade.

A/N well, I like this chapter best so far. I hope you do to. Things are getting a bit more interesting, right?

JB - Foggy is awesome. She's got some great ideas. But yeah, they didn't have much of what you'd call a in the past, just encounters really. But they'll be seeing the light soon enough. Yeah, little mistakes are inevitable, but I suppose it still gets the message across. Thank you ever so much for continuing with my story, I can't wait for your next chapter!

Starrarose - Thanks much, and will do.

BraeBee - I love your pen name. But yeah, for some reason, Umbridge just doesn't she was never accepted by the Hogwarts students or staff (excluding certain individuals) and she's not been accepted by me. Thanks for reviewing, hope this chapter lives up to your expectations

Katy - Despite the sickeningly high voice, I suspect Umbridge was, indeed, a shemale. But I have no proof.

duj - I kinda just picked a random color, but i really like blue. Snape is a tricky character to write, but I'm doing my best.

SmartAlek - Don't worry, I have totally had those freaky disjointed days. I always respected my more disciplined teachers. I had one teacher who had NO control of the class and I hated it more than Trigonometry. I didn't know they were called Occlumens for awhile, then I went back and read some stuff. In fact, I think in earlier chapters, I called them Oops. Oh well. I love your reviews! I hope you like this chapter.


	7. Coup de la Téte

I listen for the whisper of your sweet insanity while I formulate denials of your affect on me  
A Perfect Circle Snape hissed, You're not concentrating! 

Harry seethed. It was the fourth time he'd found himself on the ground, unable to recount how he'd managed to get there. The potions master was glaring at him through black, unforgiving eyes. It had been two weeks since his small success with professor Lupin's lesson. He'd managed to progress even further with Dumbledore, but now his anger towards Snape essentially prevented him from doing what he needed to do. He'd tried meditating shortly before going to Snape's office. He'd tried conjuring the blue wall in his mind only to have it shattered. 

I'm doing the best I can, Harry growled through clinched teeth as he struggled to his feet.

If this is indeed the best you're capable of, then leave my office right now Potter, Snape scolded. Harry stood, staring at him. He was tempted to take him up on it. The darkness of Snape's office was all consuming. The smell made him lightheaded. Snape's booming voice and derisive comments shattered any concentration he had. He knew he had to stay here though, so eventually he stood, looking at Snape with every ounce of determination he had.

Ready to try again? Snape asked, his lip curling.

What was that?Yes, _sir_. But before Harry could brace himself, he was bombarded once more. It was like being tied to a chair and shown a slide show of your own life. This time, however, Snape had found the memory of Sirius' demise, and Harry's mind revolted. It seemed there was a great shove and the room came back into focus. Snape's wand was laying on the floor by the door.

Better, Potter, but you must stop me before I hit whatever memory you want to hide, Snape growled, walking across the room to retrieve his wand. Harry was breathing hard. Having the memory so fresh in his mind was more than he could take. Lupin had withdrawn upon hitting this memory. Snape was exploiting it.

Snape groaned, One more try at this. One... two... three... _Legilimens!_ Harry felt the great tug at his mind, and for a moment all he saw was black. Images began ghosting their way to the forefront. Harry was terrified what it might be. He didn't want to give Snape the pleasure of seeing Sirius' face as he fell through the arch. He pushed against the force, whatever it was, that ruthlessly pawed at his mind. Vaguely he began to see a tall, dark figure in front of him. He knew what it was and his delight in fighting off Snape's bombardment nearly made him lose concentration, but as the image of Snape grew dim he panicked to hang on to it. Eventually, though, he lost, and a panorama of memories came flooding in before Snape let go. Harry found himself on his knees, breathing hard.

Snape acquiesced, that was better Potter. You nearly had me. Harry looked up at him, green eyes on fire.

Thank you, professor, he choked. If Snape was impressed, he didn't show it.

I will see you again in three weeks, he said, walking around to his desk chair and sitting down. I suggest you practice between now and then. Harry, still on the floor, nodded. He could hear his own pulse pounding in his ears. You may _go_ Potter, Snape reminded.

Yes, sir, he said, forcing his way to his feet. His mind felt stretched like a rope used for tug-o-war. He made way for the door, tired and anxious to return to his dorm. However, when he turned the handle, he saw violet robes and graceful silver spectacles in front of him. 

Aviera smiled warmly.

Well, done, Harry, she said, Off you go, now. You must get your rest. Harry could only nod as he escaped and walked toward the Gryffindor tower. Aviera watched his slumped shoulders and sighed. The boy was exhausted.

Are you just going to stand there with the door wide open? Snape asked. And what are you doing down here, anyway? It's only 8:00. Aviera walked in and shut the door. It echoed lightly in his room. She sat at the one wooden chair in front of his desk.

Since you saw fit to... evaluate my lesson, I thought I'd pop by and listen in on yours, she explained.

So, spying were you? he accused, his lip curling. Aviera smiled deviously.

If that's what you want to call it. There was a moment of silence. Snape's smirk had disappeared.

Snape finally spoke, Are you going to berate me, Lupin, or are you going to evaluate' my grading methods?It's not my place to grade the professor. She shrugged, I'm here for my potion. he corrected.

Anyway, I had to come and see what progress you were making as you have failed to consult with me on the matter. It's my turn to tutor the boy next Monday, after all. It would be good to know where he stands from week to week.Well, there you have it. Mediocre as usual, he droned, sounding bored with the conversation. Your potion is on the shelf to your right. You may pick it up as you leave. Aviera stood and took the vial from the shelf. Around it there were jars of liquid in which various creatures, plants, and other things she failed to recognize were suspended. She suspected they were there by and large for the intimidation factor. She had nothing more to say right now, and she headed for the door. The room was eerily quiet and rife with tension. As she reached for the door handle, Snape spoke up out of the blue.

I asked you awhile back why you had returned to Hogwarts. You never gave me an answer, he stated simply. Aviera swallowed.

Goodnight, Severus, was all she said, turning the handle and leaving the room. However, she'd only managed to make it half way down the hall before she felt a hand around her arm, pulling her around. Snape glared down at her with endless black eyes.

That's quite enough of that, he spoke, low and threatening, Why are you here? What business do you have teaching these children when you yourself failed to graduate? It was a low blow, and she swallowed hard. The silence in the dungeon hall was stifling.

Why don't you find out for yourself? she asked quietly, loosing her arm from his grip. She stared at him with those mild brown eyes. Only now, it seemed to him, they had taken on a profound depth as they reflected the torch light in shimmering hues of gold. She was looking at him with a slight smirk, daring him to go through with it. Snape took a step back and raised his wand.

he demanded and the hallway gave way. A blond girl of sixteen lay doubled over on the ground, hair tangled around her face. She was screaming with such ferocity and agony it chilled his blood. The hooded figure above her laughed bitterly. He knew that laugh. It haunted him still, but the girl was screeching at him in anger. The pain engulfed her and still she spent her energy on her fury. The scene gave way to a girl, the same one, laying in a hospital bed. An old wizard, his hair gray to silver, held her hand. Then he saw her again in what appeared to be a dungeon library. Massive books were spread out before her. Her eyes darted from one item to the next. Now she was in an alley, hooded and cloaked. She was surrounded by dark masked figures. There was a brilliant flash and suddenly the woman was pictured sitting in an office, a piece of parchment in front of her. The benevolent old wizard who had sat at her bedside was smiling at her now.

Suddenly, the connection was broken. Snape was leaning against the wall, shaking slightly. He glared at her, noting that she was breathing hard, her hands in fists at her sides. She had forced these memories on him. The Dark Lord's terrible laughter played in his mind. Her screams seamed to echo through the silence from what space in time he knew not. For a moment there was silence as Snape composed himself and she observed him with a distant, haunted gaze. Finally, her lips parted.

I hope your curiosity has been satisfied, she spoke, her voice raspy and trembling, I must return to my chambers. Snape had no reply. Goodnight, Severus.

The elixir was thick and syrupy; she hated the way it coated her mouth and the back of her throat. She scrunched up her face as the bitter taste hit. It was like cough syrup without the cherry flavoring. Her hand was shaking as she set the vial on her night stand. Aviera closed her eyes and lay back on her bed, contemplating the events she'd relived so recently. She hadn't wanted to come. She didn't want to encourage any of these students to go out and fight the coming storm. Now, though, she realized that the battle was inevitable and they needed to know how to weather it. The promise of receiving her N.E.W.T.s officially had brought her here, but the danger one child faced in light of the coming fury was keeping her here.

A/N Wow, I really hope this cahpter is as exciting to read as it was to write. I've got the blood flowing now. The muses are atacking me with wiffle bats! Anyway, my thanks to Foggy Librarian for her rockin' beta work.

Ghost of ALlknowing - I hope this is a little more up to speed. Thanks for sticking around.

BraeBee - I'm really glad you liked it. I was waiting to write that part for awhile, and this chapter, these were the really planned ones. I hope this chapter is just as good. Thanks for the reviews!

SmartAlek - You're reviews always make my day a little brighter. I added some favortie songs and books to my bio page for you. I understand the crazy about music thing. I collect music. I had to have my harddrive replaced last month and I lost roughly 2,000 songs. I was crying on the inside for weeks.

Starrarose - I'm glad I'm keeping you interested. this chapter should be even better. Thanks for the reviews!

Sray tuned! More is on the way!


	8. Walk with Me, Talk with Me

_You got what you want, you can't hardly stand it though_.  
Aimee Mann Wise Up

The Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. Much debate had arisen over whether or not the children should be allowed to go; it was Dumbledore who insisted that carrying on normally was the best way to keep the students from panicking. It was decided that several member of the Order of the Phoenix would be in Hogsmeade keeping an eye on things in addition to the Hogwarts professors who would accompany them. It was agreed, however, that at the first sign of trouble the students would be hauled right back to the school. It only remained to decide who among the staff would have the task of chaperoning.   
Dumbledore clearly wasn't leaving the school, but he decided it would be appropriate to send McGonagall in his place. Not only was she a wise witch known for her selfless courage, but she was possibly one of the most alert people Dumbledore had ever known. Beyond this, he had to find at least two more teachers to send who were competent in difficult situations. Finally it came down to Snape and Lupin. They were the most logical choice, but it would take some persuading for Snape to bite. Finally, though, he agreed over dinner in the Great Hall. Not that he had much of a choice. 

Aviera found Snape waiting at the front doors that weekend, glaring venomously at the students in front of him. She had spent a great deal of her time in her office recently, grading essays and setting up lesson plans. She hadn't really had time to dine in the Great Hall. At least, that was her excuse. As she approached, Snape's expression lost most of its scorn, and for a fleeting second she thought she recognized a pain shared so intimately that she could almost read his thoughts. However, it was gone as soon as it came and his lip curled as she walked up to him.

Good morning, Aviera, he greeted snidely, Late as usual.Hello, Severus, she smiled sweetly, especially charming this morning I see. The sarcasm was not lost on him.

Tell me, has the elixir not been working? It seems you've missed several meals lately, he countered.

The elixir is fine. Why the interest in my health all of the sudden? she replied bitterly.

It's not a concern for your health so much as a desire to ensure the concoction was not wasted.Well, in that case, you may rest easy knowing I had the house elves bring food to my office. The banter was shallow and pointless. There was greater tension between them than she remembered. He was clearly disgusted by the manner which she had forced her memories on him. Who could blame him? It wasn't a pleasant thing to see. _Still_, she thought to herself, _he had asked for it_. 

Thankfully, the tension was broken as McGonagall hastened up to them, informing them of meeting times and reminding them to stay near the rear of the group, making sure the students didn't wander off on their own on the way there. Both of the professors nodded silently to her instructions before together replying Yes, Professor. It seemed to Aviera, though, that the witch had given them a brief and somewhat odd shadow of a grin before taking her place at the head of the column. Aviera ignored it, however, and took a place near the back of the row of students lined up at the door. Soon enough they were off and the whole business with Snape was pleasantly forgotten. 

Hogsmeade was a lovely little village, and Aviera remembered quite fondly her visits there as a student. She was glad that the students had talked the whole way, hardly aware that any danger existed in the world. She knew it wouldn't last, and she wished them at least a few more days of blissful ignorance. Many of them had poured into Honeydukes immediately upon entering the village, while another group hurried toward Zonko's Joke Shop. Normally the professors would have gone into The Three Broomsticks and waited until it was time to return to the school. Today, however, the professors were expected to make patrols of various stores keeping an eye out for trouble. Aviera was hoping desperately to see Remus here. They had exchanged several letters before she had returned, but she hadn't seen him for fifteen years. Last she remembered he had been standing over her hospital bed at St. Mungo's while she recuperated from her various injuries. It was a faded memory, and for the life of her, she couldn't clearly recall his face, only the tears she's seen sliding down his cheeks slowly.

Not caring much for sweets, and not being a fan of enchanted foods anyway, Aviera decided to make her way into Zonko's Joke Shop. It was an immensely popular shopping spot, and she reasoned it would be an ideal target if something were to happen. In reality, she hoped Remus would be wandering in eventually. More than likely, he would visit the spots he imagined Harrry would commonly visit. To her this seemed a logical place, and she bided her time scanning the rows of Nose-Biting Teacups and Dungbombs. It wasn't until she heard a deep, cool voice behind her that her concentration was broken and she spun around.

Planning a prank, are we? Snape asked. For once it seemed the sarcasm and bitterness had, for the most part, left him. Aviera shook her head and began looking at a display for Frog Spawn Soap.

No, nothing like that, she said softly, and for a moment there was silence.

Yes, well, your school pals were quite the hysterical bunch weren't they?Do you have a point to make, Severus? she spat, low enough for only him to hear. She had turned around and was staring up at him with a cold, harsh look. Otherwise it may behoove you to keep an eye on the students in another shop. Snape's jaw clenched, and, without a word, he gripped her arm, leading her unceremoniously out of the joke shop. Not wanting to make a scene, she followed, all the while attempting to loosen his grip. Eventually, they made it into The Three Broomsticks and he sat plopped her down at a table before sitting across from her.

What is the meaning of... she began, low and threatening.

Out with it. After what you did I deserve some explanation, he growled. His eyes held a temper to match hers. Aviera stared at him for a moment, calculating her options.

What difference does it make? she asked.

All I ever knew was that you never returned to Hogwarts, following the year it closed, when everyone else resumed classes, he began, his low voice hard to discern over the murmur around them.

I was in the hospital for most of it, she responded coolly, After that, I decided not to return.And why is that? Were you too troubled by whatever it was that happened, you ran and hid for fifteen years? he asked snidely, but immediately regretting it upon looking at her. There was a new, dangerous look in her eyes, one he didn't recognize.

Voldemort threatened everything I loved. He took more from me than I could ever forgive. I asked Dumbledore to send me somewhere, anywhere, where he thought I may be able to find a way to stop Him, she growled.

What could The Dark Lord have possibly taken to cause you so much anger? I saw the memory. I saw you screaming at Him, threatening Him while He was causing undoubtedly the most excruciating pain you will ever experience in mortality, Snape asked, he seemed almost indignant.

Something you should be all too familiar with, Severus, she said coolly, the years of anguish and hatred still swelling inside her. He knew in an instant.

It was all he could say, his gaze close and calculating.

He couldn't find the Potters, or Sirius, or Remus. He thought I would know where Remus was. I wasn't an Occlumens then, but I didn't know anything, and He thought I was lying. He had my mum, and my dad. They were first. He meant to goad the information out of me through them, she said, her voice more even and cold than even she had thought possible. I never thought He would have involved an insignificant witch like me, but I suppose there's no one too big or too small for him to destroy. There was a long silence, Aviera staring at him with the same distance she had shown the night she'd revealed her memories to him.

And the Death Eaters in the alley? he asked solemnly

Prague, five years ago. I was getting close to what I wanted, and they came to stop me, she answered simply, There were five of them, so I caused a small explosion of light and disapperated. Snape's brow arched. Before I hear anything about cowardice, I'd like to impart a bit of wisdom. It is better to survive one day to fight the next than to foolishly engage in a hopeless battle.I had no intention of accusing you of such things, he said calmly, I merely thought it a clever little tactic. To his great surprise, he was being honest. Aviera's eyes lost most of the coldness that had engulfed them.

Thank you, Severus, she said simply, and they sat in silence for a moment. Aviera looked out the window at the people passing by. She didn't hear the door open or notice the wizard approach their table.

Severus, what do you mean to accomplish dragging Avi through the streets by her arm? Remus asked Snape, who was now glaring at him contemptuously.

I was only... she nearly shouted, leaping from her seat and wrapping her arms around him. She was so close to tears she had to pinch herself. After a moment she pulled back and looked at him. For a man so young, his hair was graying and deep lines were appearing on his face. Dark circles lay under his eyes and he looked more haggard and weary than most sixty year-olds would.

I'm so happy to see you again. he said, smiling wide.

Her reply, You look awful.

A/N - Sorry this one took a bit. My poor beta has finals to worry about. But instead of posting both chapters I have, I'll just post one in case I get writer's block or something later on.

Starrarose - Sleep depravation is fun! Thanks for sticking around.

JB - No prob. I am so glad you like the story, it's so much fun to write. Though I'm still waiting for your next chapter. No pressure or anything, hehehehe.

BraeBee - I hope the secrets revealed her are sufficiently juicy. Foggy's the bomb, poor girl felt so bad she couldn't get the chapters back right away. It's all good, school comes first. Thanks for the reviews!

SmartAlek - Well, she was kinda mean, she dared him to do and then she bombarded him with those horrible memories. And, yeah, he's a wee bit annoyed about it, but things will be warming up soon. That's so cool to put me on your favorite author/story list! I think I'm gonna cry, but not like that time I cried about my music... that was just.... I don't wanna talk about it.

Ghost of Allknowing - He's a bitter bugger, but he'll come around. Yeah, it was supposed to be my big shocker, that she didn't finish her last year because of the war and all kids of bad shit went down. I see it worked. I hope this explains a little.

So, I will be posting another chapter tomorrow for sure. Sorry about that, but hey, at least I'm a chapter ahead now. Hope you like the chapter, and if you read, please review, later!


	9. The Pleasure of Your Company

_She's not the kind of girl who likes to tell the world about the way she feels about herself.  
_Garbage The Trick is to Keep BreathingSo what was that all about? Remus asked as they left The Three Broomsticks. They had departed almost immediately, leaving Snape in a mood so foul it was rare, even for him.

Nothing, Remus. I simply had some explaining to do, she answered, walking along the street in high spirits.

Well, I'm sorry to say, you're going to be doing some more of that, he said. She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

I'm sorry I didn't visit or write until recently, she said, I was just very...Yes, exactly. She sighed. For a moment neither one spoke. 

Why is it so important to you? he asked, Why did you have to go on this little 

Aviera stood and looked around as though she was expecting to find the answer written on a sign or storefront. Voldemort took them from me, Remus, she said simply, And if He'd had his way, He would have taken you from me. 

Remus was looking up at her meekly. He'd lost all of his friends in the first war, including her. He'd spent so many years in abject loneliness, thinking one of his friends had betrayed them all and knowing that Avi was somewhere on the globe seemingly chasing after her own death.

It never would have brought them back, he said, I'm sorry it happened, but you can't bring them back. The crowd around them passed idly, oblivious to the fact that the entire universe was shifting for these two people.

I know that, Remus, but mine wasn't the only family The Dark Lord destroyed. He won't stop. Ever. At that moment, some children ran by and they both looked at them. They were happily oblivious to the pain and suffering in the world. 

Finally, Remus sighed. Come on, it's almost time to return to the school.

The next few weeks passed much as they usually did. Severus was civil, and occasionally they nodded to one another as they passed in the hall. Harry was improving steadily with his Occlumency, and winter was approaching quickly. Aviera hadn't savored the fall as much as she normally would have, and her Halloween was spent in her office grading by candlelight. The darkness of the coming winter felt as ominous as the impending turmoil of the world. Despite Snape's elixir, she found herself skipping many of her meals. She was anxious and exhausted all at once. She almost would have welcomed a full siege of the school over the anxious expectation she experienced every moment.

You're going to drive yourself mad like this, a deep voice warned. Snape was standing in her doorway, arms crossed.

Come in, Severus, she offered dully before returning her attention to the papers, Have a seat. The potions master crossed the room, the sound of his boots amplified by the silence. Instead of taking a seat, however, he placed both hands on the edge of her desk, hovering over her. Finally, she looked up, wisps of dark blond hair over her glasses.

I came to request your help with a potion, he said simply. It's a matter of timing, and I have only two hands.I'm an abysmal potion maker, Severus. You know that, she replied, looking down at her papers once more. 

Snape bent lower, looking at her. I have been instructed to get you out of your office. You spend far too much time working, and you will be accompanying me whether willingly or otherwise, he insisted in a low, threatening tone. Looking up again, Aviera's eyes darted left, then right before looking at his face, her eyebrows raised.

The headmaster has complained that I've spent too much time locked in my office and your solution is to take me to... the dungeon, she summarized. Snape stood and crossed his arms, glaring at her. Fine, fine, just let me put these away. she sighed. It was only a moment before her books and student essays were shoved unceremoniously in the same ratty khaki messenger bag she'd toted around all year. Snape headed out of the office, and she followed, locking the door on her way out. 

As usual, Severus's dungeon classroom was dark and musty. He lit only one candle as they entered and Aviera set her bag down on a chair. She looked around at the dark, dismal room wondering how the students ever put up with it. Snape had busied himself getting ingredients off the many shelves and out of the locked cabinets. Aviera sat at one of the stools behind the first long table. She propped her head up on one hand and watched Severus whisk around the room. He was really quite graceful and deliberate in his movements. If he hadn't been such a stubborn git way back when, she would have danced with him at the Rejuvenation Ball. 

In the middle of her musings, a small mortar full of dragon scales was placed in front of her. Snape held the pestle in one hand.

Mind making yourself useful? came the snide remark.

Whether I mind or not, she said, taking the pestle from his hand, I doubt any usefulness will come out of me. Snape's lip curled and he walked back to the cauldron sitting atop the table at the front of the room.

Those will need to be ground incredibly fine, he added, busying himself with other ingredients. Aviera went about grinding the dragon scales with as much enthusiasm as a death-row inmate. Naturally, Snape was less than pleased to see her progress a few minutes later.

If you're not going to do it right, don't bloody bother, he snapped, grabbing the mortar and pestle and walking back toward his table. Aviera looked around a little shocked.

Right, well, she said, more to herself than anyone, I'll be going now. She picked up her bag and headed for the door. She was mere steps away from the dungeon doors when, once more, a hand gripped her arm roughly. Truthfully she'd expected as much, and this time she spun around, ripping her arm from his grip.

Grab my arm one more time, Severus, and you'll be belching slugs the rest of the day, she growled. A look of shock passed over his face before he was able to gain control again, narrowing his eyes.

Was that a threat, Lupin? he asked.

It was a warning, Severus. I'm not one of your students. I'd love to see you try this with Dumbledore or McGonagall. I won't have it, she replied firmly. Neither of them made another move.

My sincerest apologies, he didn't sound all that sincere, Please stay, I _will_ need your help. She looked at him doubtfully.

How about this: I'll promise not to go back to my office, and you can let Dumbledore know your little mission was accomplished, she suggested with a shrug. 

Snape took a deep breath before responding. I would prefer, he managed through his teeth, your help. 

She couldn't believe it. He was admitting, however reluctantly, that he needed her help. Then another idea struck her. Dumbledore didn't say anything about me spending too much time in my office, did he? It was more of a statement than a question, really. 

Are you going to help me or not? he asked, low and demanding. She shrugged and set her bag down by the door.

What do you want me to do?

A/N Here's the next chappy. As I said, I had it last night, but I decided to save it so I'd be a chapter ahead from now on. Hope this is warming up sufficiently. the next chapter will be a little more... sentimental? I don't know what to call it, but I like it.

SmartAlek - Yeah, sorry it took awhile, but trust me I haven't given up, and here's the new chapter! Remus is one of my top 3 favorite characters (next to Fred and George), so that's why he plays a more dominant role in this fic. Not only have Snape and Avi both had some horrible shit happen, but she's got the sort of patience and appreciation for sarcasm a woman would need to put up with the slimy git

Starrarose - It's amazing the direct relation between sleep depravation and the amount which a person will enjoy this fic :) Thanks for reading, please keep it up!


	10. Dream a Little Dream

_Man, it takes a silly girl to lie about the dreams she has, lord it takes a lonely one to wish that she had never dreamt at all_.  
Dashboard Confessional _Carve Your Heart Out Yourself_You know, it would have been much easier to simply say you wanted my help, she muttered, tinkering with the fire below the cauldron. Potion making wasn't her strong suit. She could never keep ingredients, sequence, or timing straight. She was, however, quite excellent at manipulating the flames necessary for many potions.

Just keep your attention on that fire, he muttered, concentrating heavily on the components he was adding at the time. She shrugged and focused again on the flames dancing in front of her. She smiled a little. Maybe she would get the best of him someday after all. Now, take it down, just a little... he instructed softly, adding the portion of the dragon scales she'd been halfheartedly crushing earlier. She lowered the flame ever so slightly, and watched the powder mist into the cauldron, the liquid inside turning a deep purple.

he muttered, looking at the potion with an expression of absolute triumph. Aviera straightened her back, for she had been somewhat hunched over tending to the flames, and crossed her arms smiling at him. Finally he looked up.

Wipe that smug expression off your face, Lupin, he scolded, but for a moment a ghost of a grin appeared on his pale face. Aviera only smiled wider.

So what is this anyway? she finally asked, perching herself on a stool in front of the cauldron. Snape looked up at her scathingly, one eyebrow raised. Severus, do you honestly think I remember all those potions from school?I was hoping against all odds, he muttered, If you must know, this is a rather mild sleeping draught.Oh. That's.... fascinating, she tried, offering her best mask of interest, You know I've got my doubts that you needed any help on this.If you must know, he said, placing his hands on the table and looking at her much as a parent would look at a errant child, I wanted your help because I'm already making one potion for you, and I thought it only fair that you aid me with this one.What do I need a sleeping draught for? she asked, looking over the brim of the cauldron, I mean it matches my robes and all, but...Don't be ridiculous, I'm beginning to think you get less sleep than Dumbledore, he chided, now carefully pouring a small amount of the swirling purple liquid into a vial.

That's preposterous, she countered, waving the notion away as though she was swatting a fly. Snape shot her a skeptic look, his lip curling.

You will drink the entire vial before bed, much as you do the Stability Elixir. It should be mild enough that you can awake in the morning without any undesirable side-effects, he explained as though he were reading it from a brochure. Aviera took the vial reluctantly and swirled the purple liquid inside.

And who told you to make this for me? she asked, an eyebrow raised. There was silence in the dungeon so stifling Aviera was nearly gasping for breath when it was finally broken.

I thought perhaps I would do you a courtesy, he answered stoically, If you prefer not take it, that is your decision.

Aviera's throat went dry. She had grown so accustomed to battling sarcasm with him that this sudden display of sincerity and—dare she conceive it?—caring had passed her by. Not until that moment did she realize what he'd been doing all along.

Severus, I'm sorry. This is very kind of you, but you shouldn't feel that you need to help me just because you've witnessed some of the memories I live with, she said as softly as she could, but he wasn't looking. He was busy cleaning up, bustling about the room in usual fashion. Aviera sighed. One of the few times he bothered to show any concern for anyone and she blew it.

Are you hungry? he asked from across the room, he was putting some jars away in one of the cabinets, and the question had successfully taken her off guard. When she failed to answer, he continued, Dinner is over, but I've requested some food from the kitchens. I thought we might be here awhile. I hope you don't mind.

She quickly picked up on the tension in his voice as he spoke the last sentence. No—no I don't mind.

She set the empty vial of Stability Elixir on her nightstand and pulled out the vial of sleeping draught. Hues of purple swirled beneath the glass and she was half tempted to simply place it on her desk for aesthetic reasons. However, she couldn't allow herself to put his work to waste. It went down far more smoothly than the Stability Elixir. It finally occurred to her why he needed her help. Normally he would have used a few charms to help him with the ingredients and the timing. For her he couldn't do that without making her ill. He couldn't concentrate on adding things by hand while controlling the fire. That must certainly be it. That's why he'd requested her help. Just as she had finally satisfied herself with this solution, she fell back onto the downy pillows and dropped into a pleasant sleep.

_ You know Dumbledore is requiring all students to attend, Remus informed her, pulling some books out of his bag._

Yes, yes, I know, but did it occur to you that perhaps I already have a partner? she asked incredulously. Her cousin smiled.

I suppose I didn't. Who's the lucky bloke?

She wrinkled her nose. He hasn't asked me yet.You're not going on about that Slytherin fellow, are you? he asked and she shot him a dangerous look.

As though those trouble-making friends of yours are any better, she muttered, returning her gaze to the hallway ahead of them.

It's not like I'm asking you to attend with one of them. I'm just saying they've agreed to let you attend with all of us, as a group.In other words, you and Pettigrew couldn't find a date, Black was too picky to settle for anyone, and Potter doesn't want Lily to have to be the only girl there, she surmised.

Remus thought for a moment before nodding his head. Yeah, yeah that about covers it, he agreed and Aviera gave him a small punch on the arm.

I don't know, I'll let you know if I want to tag along with your ragtag little group.

As it turned out, she did find a date, though not who she'd hoped. David Marrow was nice and all, and he was the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, but it wasn't who she'd hoped. Still, he proved to be sufficiently pleasant company, and they spent a good deal of time talking to the Ravenclaw Quidditch players. She had, fortunately lived down the humiliation of Quidditch tryouts. Many of the students who remembered it had already graduated.

Dumbledore had instituted the Rejuvenation Ball this year, for whatever reason, in a parallel manner to what Muggles referred to as a Spring Fling. The hall was decorated in brilliant greens and blues. There was light, hearty music and a full buffet, and Severus found the event wholly disgusting. There were couples canoodling in the corners, respected prefects and Head Boys and Girls behaving like children, and other atrocities he preferred to have no part in. He could have spent his time studying for his N.E.W.T.s. Instead he was here in the corner of the Great Hall bored to tears.

When he saw Aviera, however, he swallowed hard. She was wearing deep navy dress robes and her long, dark blond hair was pulled up for once. She wasn't wearing her glasses and it put the smooth curves of her face into real relief. Most astoundingly, though, he saw that she had a remarkably long, graceful neck. She hardly resembled her usual homely self, and he wished for a moment that he'd had the nerve to ask her to accompany him. As much attention as she paid him, he doubted she would have turned him down, and maybe that's what stopped him.

The next moment, Snape's heart sank as he saw David Marrow's arm hooked into hers. The tall Quidditch captain had a mass of curly black hair, a handsome face, and a smile that made most girls positively swoon. He supposed David asked her because she was helping him with his transfiguration lessons. He watched them for a while, scowling in his little corner. When he saw her break off and walk towards him he nearly ran for it. As it was, he stayed put, concentrating on his ratty shoes.

Hey, Severus, I was wondering if you'd fancy a dance, she said warmly. Her face was flushed and she looked positively charming, her eyes displaying those crisp golden hues.

Absolutely not, he snapped, and her joyful expression was traded for one of shock.

I was just... she began.

Why don't you leave me be you... giraffe! he snorted, walking away to find another corner. Aviera looked after him in confusion before David walked up, gently took her hand, and led her back to the dance floor.

A/N Sorry about the wait. I've been Christmas shopping and finishing up school stuff and making plans for my trip home. I leave Friday so there probably won't be many updates this weekend but I'll try to compensate.

SmartAlek - I've been through windstorms like that, and thunderstorms. In my home town the power would go out for no particular reason. Montana can kind of suck ass like that. But here's an update, and my beta and I are both rather pleased with it, hope you are, too. Thanks for reviewing!

Starrarose - I'm glad you enjoy it with mind fully operational. I'm usually writing when at about half mental power. Guess it works. Thanks for sticking with it, hope you like the chapter.


	11. Tis the Season

_Those who say the past is not dead can stop and smell the smoke_.  
Ben Folds Five 

Aviera was fully perplexed for a few days, wondering first off why she'd had a dream after taking a sleeping draught, and secondly why half of her dream came from Snape's point of view. Had he really felt that nervous when he saw her, and had David truly made him jealous? Why had he said what he did? It had made her wear turtleneck sweaters from that day forward. Yet, from afar he'd seemed to admire her, and he'd paid particularly close attention to her neck. Nevertheless, she continued about her lessons and spoke little to Severus. She didn't want to let on that she had some insight into his feelings after so many years. So she was pleasant and charming as ever, but divulged no more information than necessary when speaking to him. In truth she had taken to avoiding him whenever possible.

Christmas holiday was around the corner and she was thus far without a place to stay. She had the option of remaining at the school, but she'd spent so many years displaced from everything she ever knew that she felt it impracticle to hole up in her chambers over the holiday. Thankfully, one day over breakfast, she received an owl from Remus telling her he had a place for her. She didn't question him anymore and instead sent him a thank you as soon as breakfast was finished. The rest of the week was spent wrapping up lessons and assigning papers for the break. Remus would meet her at the Hogsmeade station on Saturday to accompany her to her temporary residence.

Harry wasn't particularly excited about leaving Hogwarts this year for Christmas. It was decided he wouldn't safe at the Weasley's, but he, Ron, and Hermione would be staying at Number 12 Grimmauld Place along with Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (when they weren't busy, of course). Harry wondered how he would handle being in the house again after Sirius' death, but he knew Remus would be there a lot of the time and he was hoping to catch up with his old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. So when Saturday came, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made sure they were at the station on time.

The foursome walked down the train searching for an empty compartment, and they found the next best thing. Somewhere near the end of the train a man sat alone reading the Daily Prophet. His cloak was a dusty, ratty, old thing that had seen better centuries. His sandy brown hair was prematurely graying and as he lowered the paper, tired gray eyes looking up at them. The smile that appeared, however, gave what was otherwise an almost lifeless face a whole new dimension.

Harry! I was hoping to run into you. Sit down, sit down, he gestured, to the bench across from him, I was just waiting for Avi, er, I mean Professor Lupin. He laughed as he corrected himself. It sounds so odd saying that, he mused.

Harry sat down across from him with Hermione and Ron while Ginny took the window seat next to Remus.

It's a bit odd for us, too, Harry acknowledged, She seems nice enough.She's a wonderful, person, Harry, though I'm sure she's more disciplined than I was. I've decided I'm far too much the soft touch to really teach, he said.

Is she really your cousin? Hermione asked, I mean for some reason it seems rather difficult to believe.

Remus nodded. She gets her looks from her mum's side of the family. I, on the other hand, look more and more like my great-grandfather every day, he joked, clearly referring to his haggard appearance. Harry gave a slight smile, and Lupin looked at him much as a doddering old uncle would. However, he wasn't going to talk to the boy right then in front of his friends. He was saved from discomfort, however, as Aviera came sweeping up to them, levitating her trunk ahead of her.

Hello, Remus, she greeted, Hello all. She carefully levitated her trunk into the compartment and took the aisle seat next to Remus. Have you been talking about me? Remus scoffed, and she smiled.

Well, I can always work on my popularity, she shrugged before turning to the students in front of her. All going home for break? she asked, looking at Harry with particular skepticism.

No, they're going to be staying with us at Black's old house, Remus commented. Aviera wrinkled her nose.

That dusty old shack with the portrait that screams at me every time I walk by? she cringed, I don't mean to complain Remus, but what kind of Christmas do you plan to have with such gloom and doom surrounding us?It's not so bad, Ron chimed in, Once you get used to it. You should have seen it before it was cleaned.There were doxies practically crawling out of the curtains, Remus mumbled, That house elf clearly hadn't cleaned since his mistress died. The rest of the ride passed in relative pleasantness. There was snow falling outside and the countryside sweeping by in muted shades of white and grey looked particularly charming. Even she was beginning to think the war would never come. She generally avoided reading the Daily Prophet. It was a nearly blissful ignorance, if only the reasonable part of her mind would stop reminding her that the world and everyone in it was in a fair bit of danger.

She was far from anxious to step through the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She'd been here once before just as summer holiday was ending and she was being inducted into the Order of the Phoenix for her services over the past fifteen years. It was perhaps the most important moment of her life before she began teaching at the school. She found herself particularly fond of teaching. All this time she'd felt rather inferior for not having graduated properly. She knew better. She knew that the things she'd done and the information she'd gained was more than the N.E.W.T.s would ever require, but there was something prestigious and oddly powerful about having it written out formally once and for all.

The house was much as it had been, dim and dusty. The curtain remained over that horrid portrait of Sirius' mother, and she found herself eternally grateful that they hadn't rung the doorbell. In fact Moody had been expecting them and he opened the door, ushering them in as though snipers were moments from picking them off one by one. Standing in the hall, now, she could see why Sirius was never particularly fond of this place. Even without the dust and darkness the house gave off a vibe that could have made an undertaker cringe.

Ron! Ginny! a redheaded woman came bustling down the hall, Harry, Hermione, dear, it's so good to see you all.Hello mum, Ron's muffled voice came through her blouse as she put he and his sister in a vice-like embrace. Finally she let go, Ron's ears a vibrant shade of red. Aviera recognized Molly Weasley from her own induction, but she'd not spent much time with her.

And Aviera, dear, how has your first term gone, love? she asked brightly, Aviera couldn't help but grin at her tone. It was almost like she was a first year student.

Lovely, really, she assured.

Have these ruffians behaved? she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Ron complained.

No problem at all. Aviera affirmed, They're all quite bright, I haven't had any problems. Molly was satisfied and she bustled back toward the kitchen, Children, go put your trunks away and come get some lunch. Avi, Remus will show you your room for the holiday. Aviera couldn't believe Molly had just used Remus's silly little nickname for her, and she shot a look at him. With a quirky smile and a shrug, Remus turned and led her up the stairs.

Dinner was relatively loud and cheerful. They were careful not to disturb the portraits in the hall, but otherwise the kids were recounting the goings-on at school with great enthusiasm. Aviera listened silently, sipping her water. She'd gotten a few weeks advance of the Stability Elixir from Severus. It occurred to her now that she was glad to have a break from the school. She'd gotten wary of running into him in the Great Hall or between classes. She wasn't sure what to make of the dream. If there was one thing she knew, however, it was that the past was dead and gone. She could mull over the dream and every moment she'd spent chasing after him, but it had no bearing on the present.

Avi, you alright? Remus asked. She shook the thoughts out of her head and smiled.

I'm fine, Remus.Did you hear Molly? he asked, nodding towards Mrs. Weasley. Aviera looked at the red-haired woman who was looking at her expectantly.

I'm sorry Molly, I was miles away. What were you saying? Molly smiled understandingly.

I was letting you know there would be a meeting tonight, she explained.

she asked in disbelief. Molly nodded.

We received an owl a couple hours ago. We have some new information and apparently certain people felt it couldn't wait. Aviera had a perplexed look as she turned to Remus. He sighed and leaned in.

he mumbled.

Her heart sank, and she only had one thought: bloody hell.

A/N Sorry this took so long. Am very busy getting stuff done before I leave. I'll try to post as much as I can but more than likely I will be spending a lot of my first weekend home with family and friends, etc. So, don't worry, I'm not giving up, it's just a pause.

Ghost of Allknowing - Thanks for your patience. Yeah, everyone needs a good slap every once in awhile, but he'll be coming around soon enough.....

Starrarose - So far the fic has been easy to write so updates have been easy. This week I've been busy and I'm going to be spending five hours in the air and six hours at SeaTac. So updates will be pretty sketchy. But I'll try to catch up this weekend.

JB - lol, it's all good. I'm just giving you crap. I understand about finals, I just lucked out this year. Thanks so much for the encouragement, and I will patiently await your next chapter.

SmartAlek - He'll really be peeking out of his shell next chapter. Sorry I haven't been able to update. I haven't given up I promise. Just a lot of running around. Trying to get my car ready to sit in the freezing ass Anchorage weather for 3 weeks. But i promise I'll write as much as I can in the airport and on the plane and get it sent to foggy when i get home this weekend and get the updates rolling.

Canadian Coco Chick - Love the name. You've heard the Arrogant Worms, right? Great stuff. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I'll update ASAP!


	12. Confrontation

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_.  
Chris Isaak Wicked Game

She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. All members of the Order of the Phoenix who weren't otherwise indisposed had attended the meeting. Some of the faces were as unfamiliar as they had been on duty on the night of her induction. One was a young woman with wildly spiked green hair and vibrant green eyesnot that any of this really mattered compared to the news Severus had brought. She'd been so blissfully secure for a short while; Voldemort had been relatively inactive, and she had almost convinced herself that nothing was ever going to happen.

I think we all realize the implications of this information, Severus said in a cool tone, looking around the room with depthless black eyes, In spite of Dumbledore's best efforts, the Dark Lord has managed to recruit the aid of the giants. Hagrid was present at the meeting, and Aviera could see him shaking his head mournfully. 

More importantly, a man she knew as Kingsley Shacklebolt added, there seems to be rather strong evidence that his sights are set on Azkaban. He wants his Death Eaters out, and security has already been depleted with the abandonment of the Dementors.If they convert so quickly, I think perhaps security has actually improved, growled Moody. There wasn't much to be said upon that, and they all agreed a meeting would be held in one week to determine a course of action. Dumbledore closed the meeting for the night, his head disappearing once again into the fireplace. Aviera stood and wandered out of the room followed by the other members. Molly was offering them all tea and biscuits, but Aviera wasn't really paying attention. If they couldn't hold Voldemort's followers in Azkaban, they had nowhere else to turn. Muggle prisons would be useless. 

She saw Severus leave the meeting room speaking with Shacklebolt; she watched them out of the corner of her eye, making sure not to look directly at _him_. Molly was bustling around the room and Aviera took one of her biscuits, reluctantly nibbling at it. Remus was talking to the green-haired woman, Molly was clearly busy, and Aviera hadn't really met anyone else formally. So she stood alone in the corner, watching everyone. She smiled ironically as she watched Severus speaking with several members of the Order, exuding a gravity that was stifling. Their roles had switched drastically, she realized as she finished the biscuit and swiped the crumbs from her hands. 

Soon, though, she saw Severus head towards the door. She risked watching him leave, his black robes sweeping behind him. As he reached the door, his head turned and it was too late for her to look away and pretend she hadn't been watching. There was a look on his face she failed to recognize and in a moment he had swept out the door in a flurry of black. Without much thought she left the room, following him towards the front door. He was taking a cloak off the pegs in the hall when she caught up to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the doorway into another room. It appeared to her to be a living room of sorts, and as she stopped and turned she saw he was giving her a very stern look. Truthfully, if she hadn't snuck up on him she never would have had the strength to pull him by the arm like she had.

Do you have something to say, Lupin? he asked haughtily, glaring venomously at her hand on his arm before releasing himself from her grip. He lacked the anger and indignation she had predicted would dominate his reaction.

You never screw up a potion, do you? she asked, crossing her arms. He looked almost amused and she could hear the boards creak as his weight shifted.

I like to think not, he replied.

I had a dream when you gave me that sleeping draught, Severus. I shouldn't have had a dream, she said, tilting her head to one side, Mind venturing a guess as to why?Perhaps the heating source was poorly attended to. He shrugged, looking around the room with indifference. She smirked.

That doesn't explain me seeing things through your eyes, Severus, she said smoothly, And I may not be the Potions Master, but we both know the fire was fine. 

He sighed and focused on her face once more. You were generous enough to share your memories with me. I thought perhaps I would return the gesture, he spoke low, challenging her with his tone. She could feel her cheeks get hot.

I never tricked you into it, she replied, her face now stern, her gaze scathingly exact, It's disgusting what you did.I'm assuming what I saw that night was a selection of your worst memories, he ventured, walking towards the window and looking out onto the street. The night was ominously silent, Or at least the memories you thought would shock me most. I must confess that among the horrid events of my life, I could only choose one that stands out as the darkest. There was silence in the room as Aviera watched his back in disbelief.

I find that hard to believe, she replied caustically, I've seen the mark on your arm, Severus, and surely this wasn't the worst memory you could have shared. I suspect you had other aims. 

There was a moment of silence in the room before he spoke. I see you're still wearing those high necked sweaters, he said. She couldn't reply, his voice had sounded mournful, dripping with regret. Finally he turned around to face her, his face almost invisible in the darkness. In a moment, Aviera shut down any emotion that could have possibly registered in her face. Her complexion was stone, and her eyes so cold they were nearly lifeless.

Proud of yourself? she asked, tilting her head a little to the right, Was that what you wanted to show me? Your great victory? You got your wish. I left you alone. She couldn't see his face to gauge his reaction, but all too quickly he had moved away from the window and approached her. A feeling so furiously strong she could hardly breathe was emanating from.

There are some ghosts in our past that we never quite defeat, he began, his voice low and smooth, almost menacing, I survived more anguish and humiliation than I could have ever thought myself capable of. I know you can relate to that, but to adore someone whose affinity for you is driven out of _pity_ is something I defy you to comprehend. For a moment she just stared at him, perplexed.

If you...Because I couldn't bare it; I adored you, Aviera, make no mistake, but I refused to accept your pity and pretend you felt the way I did, he explained before she had the chance to ask. Aviera closed her mouth, frowned deeply, and shook her head.

You stupid git, she finally said, I never pitied you. You were just too scared and stubborn to learn otherwise. Without another word, she walked out of the room. She could hear the Order members in the dining room, but she ignored the muted chatter and went for the stairs. She took them two at a time, wanting to be in her room as soon as possible. Never would she have thought she'd be anxious to lock herself in one of those dark, old, musty rooms, but that was how life worked sometimes. Her bedroom door was just at the end of the hall, and her fingers itched to turn the knob and give her the means to escape, but she never made it. 

It wasn't a hand to the arm this time, but a two hands grabbing her roughly by the waist and turning her around. He was looming over her, strands of dark hair trying to obscure his face. His black eyes were burning and in a moment his face was a breath away from hers.

Is it true? came his voice, gruff and demanding, Just let me know if you're telling the truth. She stared at him, eyes cold and hard. 

Her voice was clear of any feeling. What do you think? she asked, and she tried to turn away and go to her room. She wanted to hide away from the world and possibly never return, but his hands tightened around her waist and pulled her closer. She faced him once more, prepared for a fight, only to be met with a warm, passionate kiss. Her mind was taken quite off guard, and she could feel her heart flutter a moment as it rose into her throat. She placed slow, timid hands on his shoulders. He was wrapping his arms further around her. Finally he pulled his lips away and she was suddenly at a loss for words. For a moment, her eyes darted around the hallway, slightly lost, before looking up at him. He wasn't smiling, but an expression warm and altogether unfamiliar was now present on his face.

Neither of them said anything as he loosened his grip on her and she slid her hands down his arms before reluctantly breaking contact and placing them at her sides. She looked up at him searchingly, curious what had brought this on.

It was still a disgusting tactic, that potion, she finally muttered, and wonder of wonders: he grinned ever so slightly. 

Leaning in, he spoke. Now, will you please stop wearing those ridiculous turtlenecks?

A/N The chappy we've all been waiting for. It only took me 12. :) Sorry it took awhile. My beta had computer issues and had to order a new one. But here we are. A new chappy. YAY! I've got last minute shopping to do so I can't make any promises on the next update, but I'm working on it.

SmartAlek - Yeah, it took awhile, but here it is. Car rides are fun! It was a 4 day drive from Montana to Alaska. The Al-Can kicks ass. Absolutely beautiful. I saw a massive bull elk cross the road right in front of me. It was a hunter's dream. Anyway, I really hope you like the chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait.

Starrarose - My favorite Christmas movie is the Muppet Christmas Carol. I'm rather disappointed that Disney bought the Muppets. They'll screw it up. But it's all good when you don't know where a story is going. That way writing is just as much an adventure as reading. Besides, sometimes when you know where you want a story to go writers tend to force characters into certain situations and reactions that defy the character's intended nature. When you don't know where to go the characters will show you the way.

Ghost of Allknowing - Here we are, a new chapter. All is happiness and joy. Hope this is just as far out.


	13. I Saw Eeeverything

_I said what you wanted to hear, and what I wanted to say_.  
Ben Folds Five Selfless, Cold, and Composed

Christmas morning came with a cluster of gifts nestled at the end of all the children's beds. Harry knew Ron wasn't enjoying the prospect of opening the gift from his mom. It was the same every year, but Harry saw a certain charm in it. To have Mrs. Weasley make him a sweater just as she did for Ron and all his siblings was incredibly important to him. They weren't the most fashionable articles on the planet, but they held a sentimental weight he wouldn't have traded for anything. After all, the only gifts he got from the Dursleys were mismatched socks or ketchup packets from fast food restaurants. It was Sirius who had gotten him the best gifts. His Firebolt came to him thanks to Sirius. Harry knew well that this would be a hard Christmas; Remus was wonderful, but Harry had lost the last of his family with Sirius. Sure, he had the Dursleys, but they weren't his parents, and they certainly didn't pretend to be. 

Harry had taken note lately that Ron had been particularly quiet over the last week. There was clearly something important on his mind, and often he looked as though he were balancing some great weight in his head. Now, Ron was sitting up in his bed, red hair situated every which way, staring blankly at his presents. The boy was clearly miles away.

Come on, Ron, your present from your mum can't be that bad, Harry spoke up, trying to break his concentration. Ron turned his head toward Harry, zombie-like, before blinking the life back into his eyes.

Oh, it's not that. He sighed, Though now that you bring it up.... Before Ron could finish there was a great pop and two identically lanky redheaded boys appeared in the middle of the room.

You really shouldn't be so ungrateful, Ron, George scolded mockingly.

Perhaps she's learned to knit hats or scarves, Fred offered. Ron's eyes lit up immediately, and he leapt from his bed, running towards the twins.

Fred! George! he yelled before he stopped and took them in. They wore fetching blue suits with polka dotted dies. What did you bring me? The twins smiled at one another.

What makes you think you deserve anything? Fred asked.

After all, we are the ones who stood up to that walking toad last year. We're heroes, George chimed in. Ron crossed his arms and stared at them expectantly. They promptly ignored him, Hey Harry. he smiled. The joke shop is still going well?Thanks to you, Fred reminded. Harry shrugged.

It was nothing. I had no use for the money. 

It was still a particularly brilliant gesture on your part, George insisted.

You're perhaps the only one who saw our genius, Fred asserted, his chest puffing out slightly.

Ron was tired of being ignored, I always supported you. Finally the twins turned to him, mischievous grins on their faces.

That's your Christmas present, they said in unison.

What is? Ron said with a raised eyebrow. George slung an arm around him, walking towards the window as he explained.

You see, Harry, deserves to have a certain amount of ownership in our business, George began.

But we both know he doesn't need or want the money. His donation was a gift, Fred continued, wrapping his arm around Ron's shoulder from the other side.

So, because of your brilliant foresight and excellent taste in friends...We're giving you financial rights to one tenth of our business.After expenses are met of course, George concluded. 

Ron looked at them in disbelief.

You guys are serious? he asked, turning around and loosening their arms. He was shocked, and Harry watched with a smile. Ron deserved a break by now.

Of course, we do expect you will work for us over summer holiday, Fred maintained.

Perhaps you'll even decide to make a career out of it with us. George beamed. Before Ron could say any more, the door opened and Hermione popped in with Ginny hot on her heels. Hermione spotted the twins and smiled.

Fred, George, so lovely to see you, she offered, holding out a hand. Fred and George looked at one another.

This from the girl who did everything in her power to stop us last year? Fred said to George.

Can't you see? Now that we're successful we're her best friends, George responded. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms.

That's not it and you very well know that, she huffed.

Oh, well now she's in love with us, George.

After dinner the children all returned to Harry and Ron's room, eager to spend quality time with their gifts. Hermione fell head over heals for a thick volume called _Runes of the World: A Guide to the Symbols You Never Knew You Wanted to Learn._ It was a gift from a mysterious source, though Harry and Ron both had their suspicions. Ron was still being distant despite the generous gift from Fred and George and the miraculous surprise that they all got hats this year with their sweaters. The sweaters still weren't stylish, but the were coordinated. Luckily, Fred and George had caught on.

You know, Ron, we expected you to be a little happier with your gift, Fred scolded.

If you'd prefer we could give it to Ginny, George offered.

Give what to me?No, no it's not that. Ron sighed, I don't even know if I should talk about it. I don't know what to make of it. They were all silent for a moment.

Well, now you have to tell us, Fred insisted.

That's right. You expressed distress and now you have to tell us. George backed up his twin.

Ron said with an uneasy look, It's about professor Lupin.Remus Lupin? Fred asked.

No, his cousin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. What's her name, Avery? Harry corrected.

Oh, right, that blond bird who had dinner with us. Awfully quiet, that one, George observed.

Right, right. Well, I thought she was a great professor, but now I'm not sure. There was a long pause. I think she may be a Death Eater. Harry very nearly laughed.

She's rolled up her sleeves in Occlumency many times. There's no tattoo, Ron.Then how do you explain it? Ron asked

Explain what? Fred chimed in. Ron swallowed hard and looked around.

I saw her with Snape last week, he whispered. 

Harry shrugged. So, they're both professors, and they're both part of the Order.

Hermione countered, No, no you don't understand. He kissed her! Ron hissed, his eyes big enough to swallow the room in one blink. They all looked at one another.

And she didn't fight him off? George asked. Ron shook his head.

Well, he is the Potions Master. Perhaps he brewed up a bit of a Love Potion, Fred offered, She's a little frumpy, but still quite the catch.Especially for him, George said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at one another. Something fishy was going on at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Aviera loosened the twine around a brown paper package. She'd been staring at it all day, reading the address label. He hadn't put his name on it, but the fool hadn't disguised his handwriting either. Finally, she pulled apart the brown wrappings and beheld the gift he'd sent. A black button-up blouse was folded neatly inside. The store must have wrapped it, she thought. A piece of parchment lay folded and she picked it up, reading the scrawled script inside.

No excuses, was all it said. She grinned ruefully.

Rotten git, she muttered to the darkness.

A/N: I know, you all hate me. Death and destruction are coming my way. I'm very sorry! I swear I didn't give up, my internet at home pooped out on me and when i got back up here I got busy with beginning semester stuff. But things have calmed down and hopefully I'll be back on a regular schedule again with updates.

JB - I know it took me awhile, and I need to get back and see what's going down back at your story. I'll probably get to that tonight. Thanks so much for sticking around.

SmartAlek - I'm so sorry this took so long. But like I said, I've settled into my schedule now for the most part, and i dropped my tough-as-nails Russian class, so I should get more or less back on track here. How was the wonderful land of Idaho. Montana was pretty rockin' as Montana goes anyway. My family's pretty kick-ass anyway. I found out this week that my mom is finally learning gasp the INTERNET! Lol. It's a big step for her. I'm all proud now. Anyway, here's the chappy, not very exciting, mostly filler, but I'll get back on it ASAP.

Ghost of Allknowing - Yeah, It took awhile. But here's a new chappy, boring though it may be. There will be more of the twins. I'm thinking we all need to take a peek at their new joke shop. rubs hands together maniacally Anyway, thanks for hanging in here.

Starrarose - To be honest, i don't always know where we're going. I have a general idea, but if the story takes me on a tangent and we end up in Kalamazoo instead of Soho, so be it. I won't force the story to do what I want, just guide it a little. Forcing a story tends to make the characters do uncharacteristic things. 

Hecate16 - You know, it's kind of like bringing gum to class. If you're going to start chewing, you better have enough for everyone else. So, since you felt the need to talk about your tickets, I hope you have enough of the tickets for the rest of the class. Lol. I'll be catching up on your fic tonight too. I've missed so much in the last couple weeks. But I'm back! I'm so happy you approve of Aviera. i try so hard to make interesting, dynamic characters that don't overpower the story. I've noticed that about Rowling. Harry is the main character, but he doesn't overpower the story. I like that.

TTFN!


	14. Go Out and Play

_"Scars are souvenirs you never lose, the past is never far."  
_Goo Goo Dolls "Name"

The amount of pleading required to convince Mrs. Weasley that a small trip to Fred and George's new joke shop would be perfectly safe was phenomenal. Never mind the fact that she found their enterprise unsuitable, it was simply too dangerous in her mind. As she went on a seemingly well-planned tirade about Harry's safety, Ron rolled his eyes and offered up every protest he could think of. Even Hermione piped with a few logical retorts, but in the end it was Remus who convinced Mrs. Weasley to let the children go. He had taken her aside and calmly suggested that keeping the children indoors all break would simply inspire them to go out and find some excitement when they got back to school. Mad-Eye, Tonks, Remus, and Aviera would all accompany them. Dumbledore would be notified of the excursion, just in case they needed him on short notice. Everything was planned to the "T."

Everything, that is, except the mode of transportation. Once Moody had arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he decried their suggestion to travel by Floo Powder. Never mind that the Ministry was taking much greater care overlooking the Floo networks, they'd proven ignorant and unreliable far too many times. No, he insisted, they would travel by broom. Upon this decision, he spent a good ten minutes berating them on not calling for a greater escort. It was beginning to look as though he would prevent them from traveling altogether. It was Tonks, who had arrived halfway through Mad-Eye's tirade, who suggested that they alert the Ministry of their little journey in case something happened. Grumbling, Moody agreed and the matter was settled. That is, until Aviera made her way downstairs for breakfast and was made aware of the upcoming trip.

"One problem," she sighed, taking a bite out of her toast, "ahm wubbiss ahn a bwoof." In response to many bewildered looks she swallowed and repeated herself, "I'm rubbish on a broom."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not as bad as all that, love," Molly Weasley smiled.

"I think," Remus piped up, "You underestimate my dear cousin's ability to be entirely useless with a perfectly simple procedure." Aviera rolled her eyes at him before walking back into the kitchen.

"I'll have to find another mode of transportation," she called from behind the kitchen doors, "Otherwise I'm afraid I can't accompany you."

"That's unacceptable; the escort is small enough as it is. That seals it, we're not--" Moody barked.

"All we have to do is find a way for her to travel," Tonks interrupted, Moody glaring at her. "We can't send the children through the Floo, but I doubt any unfavorable parties monitoring the Floo network would pay much notice to some random woman taking a little trip to Diagon Alley. She can go on ahead and, er, scout the area." It was astoundingly clear that Mad-Eye was in no mood to bargain. Never mind that he was growing increasingly annoyed by her habit of interrupting.

"Well," he grumbled, "I suppose I can work with that." Aviera had stepped out of the kitchen once more and was wiping the crumbs from her hands onto her robes.

"Works for me." She shrugged, "I've always felt very Special-Ops." It was a sardonic grin, but Moody scowled at her nonetheless. "Well, I'm basically ready to go, and on top of that I've got a spot of shopping to do, so I guess I'll be seeing you all there." Aviera shrugged, walking into the next room wherein sat a fireplace. She had just grabbed a handful of Floo Powder when Remus walked up and held her cloak out in front of her. She looked at the cloak, then at him, perplexed.

"It _is_ January," he reminded. Aviera chuckled in spite of herself.

"Thanks Mum," she said, taking the cloak in her free hand and awkwardly trying to fasten the clasp without disturbing the Floo Powder in her hand. Remus reached forward and fastened the cloak before looking at her, a slight frown on his face.

"New shirt?" he asked, knowingly. Aviera, who was wearing the blouse she'd received "anonymously" at Christmas, glared at him as he turned and began to walk for the door. He behaved too much like a concerned older brother sometimes. Without a word, she turned, walked into the fireplace, declared her destination, and threw down the Floo Powder. Remus looked back at the last flicker of green flames and an empty fireplace. 'What a mistake,' he thought 'for Dumbledore to have Aviera and Severus within a hundred yards of each other.'

Diagon Alley was a little less crowded than normal. For the most part, holiday shopping was done, and only a few folks were returning the hideous socks/scarf/hat from their Auntie Helga/Mildred/Beula. Aviera's job was to "scout the area" but in truth, there wasn't much to scout. People were milling about, most of them going in or out of Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Christmas and New Year's had just passed, but several holiday parties were still taking place. Right around Valentine's Day, Madam Malkin's would be packed. Aviera was on her way to Flourish and Blotts to pick up some additional resources for her classes. She'd been rather surprised at how sparse the sixth year students' chapter on the Chupacabra was.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was located at 93 Diagon Alley, and Aviera came upon it as she strolled along, banana flavored ice cream with gummi bears in hand. Muggle-manufactured treats in Diagon Alley were hard to come by, but Aviera had a half-finished bag of gummi bears in her pocket which she had proceeded to put on her ice cream. She'd only ever tried Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor once, and she'd paid dearly for it. Now that she was taking Stability Elixir, she could finally enjoy the delights of wizarding treats. She had to admit, they'd nailed the flavor of banana to perfection. So, waiting for the others, she sat down on a bench in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She made a halfhearted effort to monitor who entered and left the store, but eventually resigned herself to watching some caged owls in the window of a store right across the street.

It wasn't long before Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came running up the street, escort close behind. Tonks was having the best luck keeping up with the enthusiastic kids. Remus, ragged as he was, was falling behind Moody. All four children were in the door before she could even stand up, and the escort followed. She stood as Remus finally caught up, walking now, and breathing heavily.

"Out of shape, old man?" she asked.

"Very easy for you to say," he mumbled as they walked into the store.

"Yes, well, you just had to make that little comment about my difficulties with brooms," she replied before taking in her surrounds. The twins had done a particularly fine job of cleaning up the place. The joke shop was divided into little sections. One whole wall was devoted to candies. Here and there one could see blank shelf spaces, but each had a small note card. The words "Coming Soon!" would appear as though written by an invisible hand, then disappear. Then the name of their new product, the one intended for that space, would appear in the same manner. She was rather curious what a "Cracking Caramel" was, and even more interested in the "Wildly Walloping Whistles." More importantly, the shop, besides being filled with amusing gags and gifts, had been decorated quite like a circus tent.

Then, Aviera glanced at the front counter. This was the circus, and she had found the ring leaders. One of the twins, she wasn't sure which, was wearing flaming red robes and hat. The other, to his right, was donning a rather brilliant yellow number. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had gathered around the front counter, talking to the young entrepreneurs. Remus, though standing to one side, was looking eagerly at the front counter. He was clearly fascinated with the shop and, try as he might, he couldn't hide his childish delight. Aviera moved toward him, and poked him in the back, nudging him towards the counter.

"Professor Lupin!" shouted the one in yellow, "It's about time you made it."

"Yeah, we made something especially for you, and you haven't even been here to test it for us," complained the one in red.

"This is a wondrous shop lads, and I am endlessly sorry I haven't visited earlier," he replied, glancing longingly at the items around him. Aviera suspected he wasn't even there at the moment. He was fourteen, on a Hogsmeade weekend, and Sirius, James and Peter were there. There were no thoughts of betrayal, no war to fight, and no fear of death. He looked ten years older than he should, he had seen and learned things no living person should have to endure, but in his heart he was still fifteen. He was incredibly wise, but to see the shine in his eyes when he saw a candy shop... it was after all the reason he always had chocolate stashed away in his pockets.

The boy in Red had ducked below the counter and came up with what appeared to be an ordinary hand-held dressing mirror. Nothing special about it really, it looked like the one sitting on top of her suit case back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. However, when Remus picked it up and looked into it, he laughed. It was a full, honest laugh. One she hadn't heard in years.

"Boys, this is brilliant," he announced. "Here, Aviera, look at this." He had tilted the mirror so she could see his reflection, and she couldn't believe her eyes. He looked just as she remembered him back in school. He had looked ten years older than he was at the time, but compared to his current appearance, it was brilliant. He looked relatively energized, his clothes weren't quite as tattered, and his eyes were positively gleaming.

"Let me see that," she said softly, taking it from him. Her own reflection looked much younger. Not quite as young as when she was in school, but she looked to be at least in her twenties. The faint crow's feet by her eyes were gone, as well as the little creases that had managed their way onto her brow in recent years. She looked up at the twins with a disbelieving smile. "What do you call it?"

"The Masking Mirror," they said in unison.

"Do you like it?" the one in red asked.

"It's very clever," she laughed, handing it back to Remus.

"Professor Lupin here was our inspiration," explained the one in yellow.

"But the ladies are our target clients on this one. We're thinking of giving one to our mum," the one in red chimed in.

"Maybe then she'll really approve."

"Well," Remus added, "If she doesn't at least you won't have to worry about those pesky holiday dinners and family reunions."

A/N: Here it is. I knew it took a few more days than I thought, but Foggy and I are both busy with school beginning and all. After all, I have 4 more credits this semester than I did last semester. Anyway, I'll try to get on updating, but I won't make promises. I won't give up though.

Ghost of Allknowing - It took a bit, but I got another one. See? Here it is. All happy-shmappy. Please don't hurt me.

JB - Yeah, Ron needs to get thrown a bone every once in awhile. Besides, they feel it's their duty to make sure he doesn't fallow in dear old Percy's footsteps :P.

billiejoe - if you read ahead, you will see that your little complaint has already been addressed

Little Tigger - Yeah, fanfic tends to screw characters up, but my thinking isn't so much that he's turned softy as he'd just kinda disinterested at the moment. He's coping with Sirius in his own little way, but I plan to introduce someone soon who's going to bring the fight out in the old boy again. As for formatting, spelling, and the like, you can thank Foggy Librarian, my beta. She always does a kick-ass job.

Starrarose - That's right, Harry knows where we're going. Throw things angrily or playfully? I bleed easily.


End file.
